Ultimate Comics: New Spider-Man
by Exile037
Summary: Sequel to New Ultimate Spider-Man. After seven months, Terry Komori is trained and has done well in protecting the city. But a disaster strikes in the form of Carnage, who quickly causes a Symboite invasion. One clue leads to the secret Terry's parents kept from him, and only he can figure it out. Can Terry and his friends end the invasion in time to save the city? Find out!
1. Issue 1: New Day in a New Suit

**Issue 1: New Day in a New Suit**

**Seven months later, Friday. New York, New York 8:22 p.m.**

**Terry's pov**

Ever since these past seven months, I've done a good job of protecting the city. I get accepted as an Ultimate, and I met Peter Parker from another world not to mention I went inside his earth while I was chasing down Mysterio, and met the Avengers who were the opposite of the Ultimates. It was pretty sweet that I went into another earth, pretty cool that Peter Parker gave me his blessing to become Spider-Man. I wall run from a building and did a 180 spin and web sling away doing more acrobatic moves and web swings, while I sprint up another building using my web to sprint forward and leap away to do a web swing. On a side note, Uncle Joe married Sarah so now she's my aunt. She also mention that she's chose someone to be the next Madame Web while she gave her powers to the woman who would be the next Madame Web, but the thing was I didn't know who it was only she did. Anyway, Kim and I were glad that Uncle Joe and Sarah got married together. I now had an aunt of the family now, I finished my training with Ezekiel, and I'm still viewed as a hero to some people.

Miles aka Spider-Kid or Kid Spidey as I call him became more reliable to watch over the city when I attended to my personal life. So now, there's only one word I can describe this day, Amazing. How my day rocks as Spider-Man, by Terry Jacob Komori. In other words, my name is Terry Komori, and I am the spectacular Spider-Man! I still got time left before I head back home, and right now I could use a little action. A second later, my Spider sense starts to ring as I heard a sound two klicks away from me.

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Perfect." I said leaping off a skyscraper and web slinging away toward the distribance

I landed on a water tower undetected as I saw two idiot robbers come out from the rooftop door, carrying bags filled with stolen jewelry. They checked behind them making sure they weren't followed, not knowing I was on top of them as I aimed my hand at the one on the right. He attempted to jump at another building five feet down, only to yanked by my webbing as the thief on the left turned around to me holding his accomplice in the incased webbing I recently wrapped him in.

"Not your best line of work, isn't it guys?" I said

"Just wait til I get my hands on you, you little creep, if it's-!" I cut him off with just one thing

THWIP

I shut him up webbing his mouth, while I jumped off and landed behind the last thief noticed only a second I was behind him.

"So, let me get this straight. You two attempt to make a living of thievery, not knowing that I would kick your butts?" I said while the guy launched a blow from behind, only for me to dodge his attack and web yanked a bag the first thief had toward the last thief "Wow, you guys must be desperate. I've seen more sloppier screw-ups from Herman Schultz." I continued as the bag hit the thief from behind as I webbed him up at the water tower I was on "I just want to know, did you actually think you could actually get away from this?" I replied leaving the scene just before the cops arrived as I was already gone. Without further ado, I decided to head back home before curfew as I sling shot myself away thinking of creating a new costume.

Saturday, Komori residence. Queens, New York 9:29 a.m.

No one's pov

Terry was in his room, wearing only blue pants and currently working on a new spider costume with the Equip-bracer as a small holographic projection of the suit Terry was working on showed up. 'Hmm, I'll put on some web gliders like I had in my Ultimates suit. I can probably hang on to the webbing patterns or take them off, have the suit black not like my current spider suit which was pretty much midnight blue, red torso, back, have the pinkie finger, index finger and thumb red on my hands, wide lenses, and the Scarlet Spider symbol I had in my first costume or I could add a new one instead to go with the costume I'm making now. I also can have the left side of my left leg red, while the right of my right leg could be red too.' he thought as someone wrapped their arms to wrap around his body, only for him to twirl around and see that it was his current girlfriend Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman taking off her spider costume revealing a white tank top and pink shorts while throwing her backpack on the floor of his room

"What ya doin'?" Jess asked with Terry and her sharing a small kiss

"Oh nothing, I'm working on creating a new spider suit. A new costume maybe, makes me feel like I'm ripping off too much." he answered continuing to work on his new suit

"Mind if I look at it?" she asks showing a flirty look

"Sure, just let me find you a seat and..." Terry's voice trailed off as Jess sat on his lap as she send a seductive smile toward Terry's way "On second thought, I think I like this way better." he replies kissing her on the lips again and heading straight for her neck, but Jess stops Terry from going further down

"Whoa, easy there. You're suppose to show me your new suit, handsome. Besides, your aunt and uncle are still here." she replied to Terry shrugged which surprised her

"Don't worry, they left about thirty minutes ago. I'll show you the new suit first, then we can get right to our 'quality' time after I put together the finishing touches on it." Terry says showing Jess his new Spider-Man costume which helding his hands on her waist

The costume was like Terry's original costume, only with a diffrent the webbing patterns design. It had a red torso which revealed his old Scarlet Spider symbol, only less grey than usual and larger that went front and back. The new suit also had red fingers which were the web shooting signature that showed, along with a small grey spider symbol on both of his shoulders (Amazing Spider-Man movie spider symbol which is Terry Komori's old Scarlet Spider symbol, along the way is the suit Ben Reilly 616 wore as Spider-Man only different). The back was red with the same spider symbol, only larger and it followed up in the front as well. The lenses on the mask were more wider and less narrower than his last mask, completely different than his last spider costume he wore along with web-like gliders from his Ultimates suit. The left side of one leg was red, while the right side of the other leg was red. Jess just looked amazed and impressed with the new Spider-Man costume, figuring it would be Terry's new spider costume to use from now on. Terry looked at her, wanting to know what she think of the new Spider-Man suit he finished customizing still taken aback by it.

"You are such a genius, I can't wait to see you in your new suit." she says as her lips touched his "And you said your aunt and uncle are gone, right?" she asked Terry who nodded in answer with a smirk "Then, let's get started. We wouldn't want to be interrupted, take me to the bedroom" Jess declared as her and Terry's lips touched each other, while he lifted her up still kissing her as they laid on his bed. Jess stops for a moment, before giving Terry a hard look after putting themselves up with it covering Jess and Terry's bodies up

"Oh, Terry!" she said hitting her hand on his chest

"What did I do now? Oh, right. Relax, I got it all covered babe." Terry replied putting out a condom out from his dresser by the bed as him and Jess continued their 'quality' time under the bed covers

Manhatten, New York 12:28 p.m.

Terry web slings through from Little Italy to Midtown, wearing his new Spider-Man costume as he sticks to a building on all fours. Out of nowhere, the Ringer flees away from the bank carrying money as Terry does a web slinging kick toward Ringer's back. Ringer got up and quickly shot out metal rings at Terry, who in return dodged shooting web balls at Ringer's face a few times

"Ungh! Ungh! Oof!" the Ringer grunted getting blows sent at him by Spider-Man

"Come on Ringy, give up. For the sake of it, I'm going to give you two choices." Spidey gets into a fighting stance in front of Ringer "Option A:Turn yourself over the cops, and everything we go peacefully. Or option B: I unleash an web slinging ass kickin' on you." Spidey pleads to him with Ringer firing another metal ring at Terry while he avoided it and landed on a street light

"Wrong choice." Spider-Man concludes as he did a sweep kick that caused Ringer to be lifted in the air

THWAP

Then suddenly Spidey web yanks him and slams him to the ground along the way leaves him on a street light.

WWWWOOOOOOOOEEEEEE WWWWWOOOOOEEEEE WWWWOOOOEEEE

"That's my cue." Spidey said leaving the scene with Ringer not noticing that a figure watched him left the crime scene

"Zellner, do you have the feed?" Jackal asks on top of a rooftop recording the fight Spider-Man had with the Ringer on his phone and sent it Zellner

"Yes, and thank you Jackal. Come back to the hideout, I have another job for you." Zellner said on the phone

"I'll be right there, doc." Jackal says hanging up his phone while he stared at Spider-Man swinging away "You're going to be mine, bug." he growled leaping off a roof and away roof to roof


	2. Issue 2: American Gargoyle

Issue 2: American Gargoyle

Riker's Island, New York 5:09 p.m.

In the prison facility of Riker's Island, a prison break takes places of the island jailhouse as Vulture, Electro, and Sandman broke out from the facility. Both of Sandman's and Electro's human skin now changed to electric energy and sand as Vulture, while Sandman bashed through the gate with a hurtling giant sand fist as the gate collapsed with the three escapees fleeing the prison.

FFFFFFLLLLLLLOOOOOPPPPPPPP

All three turned their heads to see two police choppers circled around them, with a light being sent their way

"Dillion, Drago, and Marko! Stand down, now!" the announcer on the helicopter demanded as Electro's hands sparked with electricity staring at the chopper

ZZZZAAAAAAAZZZTTTTT

FABOOM

The police helicopter is shot down by Electro, sending it crashing into the ocean. "Man, that felt good!" Electro said with mischevious grin on his face "Come on Dillion, We still have a certain bug problem!" said Vulture as he flew away "Finally, we get to #$%ing squash those spider punks!" Sandman yelled turning to a sand cloud and flew along with Electro and Vulture

The Place. Queens, New York 5:50 p.m.

Inside the former hideout of Peter Parker were round black and grey grenades hanging from the glass shelves on the corner, while there was a hi-tech ionic sword hanging from a metal platform. Along the way, there was a snow-board liking hi-tech glider (glider from Spider-Man 3) strapped to a small support beam. In a glass closet, there was a black nanofiber light armor with a dark green torso, facemask, and shoulderpads (New Goblin outfit only difference color scheme). Behind the whole creation of the grenades, sword, armor, and glider was none other than Harry Osborn tinkering with one of the grenades. After one final adjustment, the grenade glowed with green lines as Harry completed the installment of the final grenade.

"Alright, that's it. Grenades, check. Ionic sword, check. And glider, double check. Now the question is: should I test drive this?" Harry said staring at the ordinance he recently created for the past few months only for the police radio he and Terry used since they made the Place their hideout

"**Attention, all units. Max Dillion, Flint Marko, and Blackie Drago are on the loose! I repeat, Electro, Sandman, and Vulture are on the loose! All three suspects are heading over in 36th street in Manhatten, all units respond."**

"I got to call Terry..." Harry's voice trails off as he looks at the inventory he created "Or I can handle this. I mean, Terry is still out with Jess on their date. Oh, what the hell? I'll just make this up as I go along." replied Harry who puts on the nanofiber armor along with equipping his sword, grenades, and jumping on his glider as he flew out of the hideout known as the Place

Manhatten, New York 6:13 p.m.

In a local pizza place, Terry was out with his girlfriend Jessica Drew enjoying a good time and having a bite to eat. Over these past months, the two start growing closer and closer to their relationship after they decided to be a couple. Terry took a bite out of the pepperoni pizza him and Jess shared, while stared down putting her hands together with a saddened look on her face. Terry stops eating and notices Jess was sad about something, whatever it was seemed to trouble her.

"Jess, are you alright?" he asked his girlfriend who he was worried about

"Terry... there's something I have to tell you. Remember when we talked about what colleges we would go to?" said Jess looking Terry in the eyes

"Yeah, both of us said ESU. Wait, did something come up?" he replied now looking confused with an eyebrow being raised by Terry

"Well, I got accepted at the UCLA. I'll be in Los Angeles after the summer's over, or a week after I graduate." she explained with Terry's eyebrows raised and his eye pop up with surprise

"You're leaving. Does Laurie and everyone else know?" Terry said back with a straight face

"Yes, you're the last to know." she looks down "Terry..." her voice trails off for Terry to break off the silence "We can still be together, we'll just be far away from each other. It's-" Jess cut him off "Terry, long distance relationship never work out well. You know that, this is why I didn't want to tell you because it would hurt you. Terry, do you still want to be together before I leave after graduation?" she asked

Terry looked at the very girl he fell in love after Laurie, unsure what to say if he wanted to keep their relationship together until graduation or break up now once they graduate. He loved her, but she wasn't going to be with him in ESU and he knew she was right about long distance relationship. After a moment, Terry decided to what will happen in his and Jess' relationship which were both he wouldn't like once he reached an answer.

"No, it's best if we have this night be our last. Make it worth while along the way, since we won't be a couple anymore in the next month." he answers regretfully but still calm

"I...I understand. I can hardly blame you for going with that choice." she said looking away while Terry turns her head toward him "Well, we better make the our last night together count." Jess says as her and Terry have a long and passionate kiss

Suddenly, the kiss goes more and more intense with Terry's hands on Jess' hips as her hands were wrapped around his neck. Then out of nowhere, Terry's and Jess spider senses ringed to the back of their heads as they both dodged an incoming car hurtling toward him. Jess dodged out of the way of the flying car while Terry on the other head, leaps away from it with both of them to heading for the alleyway to change. Terry and Jess had don their Spider-Man and Spider-Woman costumes on, web slinging back into the street where the cause of the destruction was taking place. Terry landed undetected on a building close to the destruction, seeing it was Vulture, Sandman in a sand giant-like form, and Electro fighting someone in some sort of nanofiber armor carrying an orange sword riding on a glider-like board.

BWWOOOOMMM

Sandman's face blow off revealing only a right eye, ear, nose, and a full mouth while Vulture threw projectiles at the mysterious figure fighting who quickly dodged the thrown projectiles of Vulture. Terry wondered who this guy was fighting Vulture, Sandman, and Electro on his own

"Who is that guy?" she asked Spider-Man

"I don't know, let's go help him out." Spidey declared

THWIP

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman web zipped toward the three villians, with Spider-Man shot out a small BEV blast behind Electro's body.

ZZZAAAATTTTTTTT

"Aaaggh! Not again!" yelled Electro only for Spider-Man to send a diving fist across his face, while web-tossing him to the ground

"Oof!" grunted Electro

"Yep, again. And Electro, next time wear pants! They're children present!" Spidey said turning his attention to the mysterious figure who fighting Sandman by spreading the flames from his glider burning off the rest of Sandman

Spider-Woman on the other hand, tackled Vulture down toward a bus. She glanced at both the mysterious figure and Spider-Man, who were now fighting against Sandman in his still sand giant form. Spider-Woman then did a swinging kick to Sandman's face as Spider-Man shoots a BEV blast at his chest, while the mysterious figure throws a grenade that caused Sandman to be frozen from the inside and outside. The mysterious figure then leaves off and head towards a nearby building, with both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman landing on the rooftop to question the mysterious figure as Spider-Man webbed him to a wall.

"Alright, dude." points to the defeated villains called Electro, Sandman, and Vulture "We fought those numbskulls down there and saved your ass, you owe us. Who are you?" he asked the mysterious stranger

"Get me free out of this webbing, and I'll show you." the figure said with Spider-Man and Spider-Woman glancing back at each other and back at the mysterious stranger

"How do we know you won't escape?" said Spider-Woman who crossed her arms

"Pinky swear." the figure replies as Spider-Woman breaks him free of the webbing

The mysterious figure wiped the webbing off of him, tearing it off his nanofiber suit with both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman looking at him. He reached the back of his mask with Spider-Man and Spider-Woman being ready in case he would try to escape, only for the mask to remove itself to reveal the mysterious stranger as Terry's and Jess' eyes went completely wide under their mask. The mysterious stranger was none other than their friend Harry Osborn, clothed in nanofiber and wielding hi-tech equipment that consisted of grenades, ionic sword, and a glider.

"Harry? What are you doing in that suit?" Jess asked with shock and almost angry in her voice at Harry

"I made it. Along with that glider," points to his hovering glider "these grenades," he showing holding one of them and the sword he had in his other hand "and this sword. I found these in one of the factories that housed Oscorp's failed projects. Long story short, I took some of those projects back at the hideout without no one even noticing." explained Harry as he put the sword back on his sheath and grenades back on the glider

"Oh right, you brought those projects from the failed prototypes back at one of the Oscorp factories a couple of months ago. You've been trying to work them ever since, either after school or on the weekends come to think of it." Terry replied remembering Harry being in the hideout once in a while to work on the tech he took from one of the abandoned factories at Oscorp

"Well, I've been busy. Anyway, the police radio reported that Electro, Sandman, and Vulture escaped. So far, I didn't get killed and I'm still getting use to my powers coming back."

"Have you told your girlfriend Mary Jane about this?" Terry asked his best friend if he had told his girlfriend

"Uh, no. I haven't told her." Harry answered with his mask being attached back to his face

"Harry..." Jess says with her voice trailing off as she looked down and shook her head at her friend

"Jess, I handle myself with those three. I can handle it, I felt I should to begin with. Not to mention what happened to Peter last year..." Harry's voice trails off thinking of his deceased best friend

"I can understand that, you still cared and respected Parker before he passed. So, what are you going to call yourself?" Terry said

"Gargoyle, American Gargoyle." Harry answered giving the hint of how the gargoyle emblem on his shoulderpad and the American flag along with it

"Hmm, catchy. So, what are you going to do now?" Jess replied seeing her friend jump on his glider

"I'm about to see what kind of action I can find." he declared flying away in his glider as it ascended while Terry looked back at Jess who was about to left

"Jess, wait." he said seeing her stop and looked back at him "Did you want to see if we can stay in this relationship before graduation or next month?" he asked her "Yes, we have to at least try. Terry, I love you and I want to be with you no matter what. But..." her voice trails off for a moment "once graduation's done, we won't be able to see each other again. I want to be with you, as long as we can. And I have to know, do you love me?" she asked taking her mask off looking Terry in the eye as he did the same with his mask "Yes, I still love you Jessica Drew. And I want any moment we have, count." he answered "That's what I wanted to hear." she said back "I guess we could work this-" Jess cuts him off as she kisses him on the lips with Terry kissing her back passionately

"Wow, that was convincing." Terry gasp with a grin crossing his face

"I knew you would enjoy-" Terry cuts her off sending a long, soft, and passionate kiss at her hearing her moan

"Mmm. On second thought, I think I may have enjoyed that last kiss." Jess said amused with the last kiss as her and Terry put their masks back on

"How about we continue our date?" he asked having his hands on her waist

"Lead the way, Terry Komori." she says with her and Terry web slinging away to continue their date


	3. Issue 3: Pterodax

**Author's note: I know you all are probably wondering when I'm going to start on this arc I'm working on, it's coming. Also, get ready for a surprise appearance from this issue. Anyway, please review and enjoy.**

Issue 3: Pterodax

Sunday, Tri-Corp tower. Manhatten, New York 12:28 p.m.

Inside an office building, a board meeting was taking place between members of Tri-Corp and Oscorp industries. There was Tri-Corp staff members representing Tri-Corp and their interest, while board and staff members represented with Oscorp. A door openes up revealing a blonde haired woman and a hispanic man with a goatee wearing business suits came inside to discuss the meeting.

"Now that board and staff members of Oscorp are here, we can finally get started. Oscorp is here to discuss the property of their company due to the return of Harry Osborn, getting 100% of the property to them while we take over of their main properties. Oscorp gets their property, we get ours in the process. Any of those that said I?" said the blone haired woman who was the representive of Tri-Corp

"I." said everyone in the meeting room with one of board members from Tri-Corp started sputtering out mushed words

"Johnson for God's sake. If you have something to say, just say it already." the woman said annoyed not noticing spark going down from behind her until now

BOOM

Everyone in the board room went into covering their heads after the explosion with three figures hovering inside the board room, revealed to be men wearing airbourne hi-tech suits with advanced energy rifles. A guard bursts in the door shooting his pistol at one of the airbourne suited man, leaving no bullet impact on the suit remaining to be un damaged. One of the airbourne men shot a energy blast, sending him toward a wall on impact while the other two pointed their weapons at the board members of Tri-Corp and Oscorp with a woman screaming in terror

"Be quiet! All of you, get down!" the man said in a russian accent as a figure speeded down landing down on the board room table

The figure was a man wearing a dark metal hi-tech cybernetic suit with a face that had a red glowing sphere eyes, clawed metal gauntlets, and a armor bladed exoskeltion wings that hold a jetpack

"Allow me to introduce ourselfves, We are Pterodawn and I am their leader Pterodax. The name given to us because of our winged dinosaur friends. We fly, we got tight hides," bumps his chest as he picks up the man named Johnson with one hand "and we will snap your heads. If you make any sudden movements... We will end you." Pterodax says throwing the man down on the chair while he looked at three of his men

"Alexiski, take position on the right. Boris, the left. Yuri, the safe." he ordered in russian with his men following their orders while one of the men held out a x-ray scanner at the wall, looking for the safe

Central Cafe. Manhatten, New York 12:31 p.m.

From outside the Central Cafe, Harry, Terry, Jess, along with Gwen, MJ, Dante, Streak Ryan, Kenny Kong, and Laurie were laughing at the sight of a couple making out in Central Park using binoclaurs.

"Oh my god." Mary Jane said laughing

"Get a room already." Harry scoffed looking at the couple kissing while Terry still looked at the couple with the binoclaurs, but leaning closer on Gwen causing her to almost balance

"Hehehe. Terry, stand still." she said with Terry still leaning on her

"Is this legal?" he asked smiling to the couple making out

"That depends on how low they can go." Gwen answered grinning with Jess staring at Gwen and Terry along with Harry and Mary Jane noticing

"Well, we better get moving guys. MJ and me got a movie to see." said Harry holding MJ by the waist as they walked for their movie theatre

"Me and Laurie are going to Coney Island, anyone want to go?" the high school quarterback asked the group with Kenny "Kong" Macflarene giving a hive five

"I'm in, man." he said

"Me too, amigo." Dante said

"I need to head back to the Bulge, need to see if something's up." Terry explained scratching his head

"I have an errand to run." Jess said in hesistation with everyone looking back at Terry and Jess, then back at each other. Laurie had a saddened look on her face, seeing her friends still try to get over the break-up they had yesterday

"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow." said Laurie with everyone leaving for Coney except Terry and Jess

"See ya!" they both said back to their friends, leaving only the two of them together alone at the Central Cafe

"Terry, do you think Harry and MJ meant to leave like that so we could talk?" she asks Terry glancing at him with a half grin

"I... I" Jess smiles grew once more " These binoclaurs are cool aren't that?" he says avoiding the question as Jess placed her hand on his cheek

"Terry, I'm worried about you. I'm really am, you haven't said anything since break-up. I need to know what's going on with you right now." she pleaded him with Terry looking down

"I know you want me to say the right things, but sometimes words aren't just not enough." he replied looking away then back at her with his green eyes staring at her brown eyes

"Then tell me, what would you say if you did had the right words?" she asked a joyful smile as her brown irises stared at Terry's emerald eyes

"Let's see, I'd say..." looks up with wide eyes "Holy #$%!" he exclaimed looking at the building that was two miles away behind Jess

"Terry, what is it?" she asked hearing a beep on her phone as he checked the message on it

"Dammit, why now?" she muttered out looking at the caller ID she got on her phone

"Trouble. I need to go." Terry declares running into an alley to change into his spider costume as he uses his Equip-bracer and web swings away to Tri-Corp tower

"You just had to call didn't you?" Jess said sighing before answering her cell phone

Tri-Corp tower. Manhatten, New York 12:35 p.m.

Pterodax stood on the board room table, waiting for one of his men to find the safe to complete their objective with an x-ray scanner while he was being eyed by the woman who started the meeting.

"As I tell you again sir, the sample items are for display only." she told Pterodax who walked toward her on the table

"Sample items? Please. This safe contains the latest content used to power your government's x-ray laser. Which could be beneficial to us once we take what's inside your safe." walks to the man scanning the way for the safe "I'll take it from here. Keep an eye on the hostages." he said in russian language holding the scanner in his hand and moving it toward a wall "When I auction these rare crystals to my many clients around the globe, your US satiellette grid would need reprograming. But I on the other hand, will be very wealthly." he declared not noticing Spider-Man hanging from his web above Pterodax

"Well, the first thing I would spend on is new outfits. The boy band is so yesterday." Spidey joked in his usual self

FFFLLLLWWWWWWMMMMMMM

Spider-Man dodges a blast from one of the henchman as he leap toward a wall, with another Pterodawn henchman beside him

THWAP

Spider-Man webs the Pterodawn thug's rifle as it fired at the one hovering beside Spidey's right, sending him flying to a wall

"Ugh..."

Spider-Man lands on a table, spider style as he kicks a Pterodawn thug in the head by yanking the gun the thug was aimed with. Pterodax quickly shots out a sonic beam from his chest, causing the board room table to be lifted up and hurtled at the hole his thugs came out in. Spider-Man easily jumps off with the table falling outside, with Pterodax glanicng at him as Spider-Man notices

"Good call. I really love what you done with the place." Spider-Man taunted Pterodax with as his scythe-like wings came in glowing with red energy

"It looked much better without you." Pterodax growled as energy bursts shot out from his wing tips

THWIP

Spider-Man gets two board members to safe while Pterodax attack Spider-Man using his bladed wings, only for Spider-Man to dodge them.

WHACK

Spider-Man received a fist across his face by Pterodax. Spider-Man retaliates by grabbing both of the wings, kneeing Pterodax in the stomach along with an uppercut that sent him flying up.

SMACK

"Oof!" he said hovering up a wall

A Pterodawn thug attempted to ambush Spider-Man from behind, only for him to received a back handed fist from the web-slinger himself as he tossed him toward a wall. The thug kept seeing blurs after opening his eyes until he got a glimpse of being pummeled by the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man

WHACK

The Pterodawn thug was on the ground, face first after the blow from Spider-Man

Spider-Man's spider senses ring all of a sudden as he turned around, only to dodge two blades hurtled toward him but got a scratch from his forearm. The blades came from Pterodax's wing tips

SNIK SNIK

He hurtled the bladed tips again only for Spider-Man avoid them while suddenly...

FABOOM

"Aaah..." he groaned out uncounscious at the moment

From out of nowhere, a figure shoots a missile launcher at Pterodax that sends him flying back. Spider-Man looked and noticed that Pterodax was hit from behind by someone, his eyes suddenly popped up at the sight of who it was. The figure was a woman with long silver hair and blue eyes, wearing a white kelvar suit that showed clevage, shoulders which showed she didn't wear a bra, a white bandana and a white jacket. The woman that came to Spider-Man's aid was none other than the mercenary and leader of the Wildpack, Silver Sable.

"Looks like we meet again, Spider-Man." she said holding her hand out for Spider-Man to pull himself from off the ground

"Uh... thanks." Spider-Man said still having a blurred vision for a second, then suddenly notices Silver Sable standing in front of him "Sable? What are you doing here? You're not here for a bounty on my head, right?" he asked cautiously

"Relax, there's no bounty on you Spider. I'm here for Pterodax and his goons. Me and the Wildpack were hired by Tri-Corp because of an conspiracy that a mercenary group was attempting to steal one of the possessions they have." Sable explained pointing at one of the Pterodawn and Pterodax who suddenly got up

"Pterodax? His name is Pterodax? That has to be the strangest name to call himself" he replied scratching the back of his head

"Yes. Apparently, they favor their name from the winged dinosaur in the prehistoric ages." she said pulling out a blaster from her holster, aiming it straight at Pterodax and his Pterodawn group "The thugs are easy, but be careful when fighting Pterodax. He uses those wing tips of his like spears. He also has advanced airbourne technology as his main accessary, you can try finding his weakness though." she explained with Spider-Man going into a defensive stance at Pterodax while Sable and her Wildpack were aiming up against the Pterodawn thugs as the fight continued on

Spider-Man leaped toward Pterodax as he flew toward him, with Spider-Man grabbing one of his wings causing him to stagger back and forth in the air. Spider-Man dodges a blade wing impact and jumped up as Pterodax strike with his wings, only for Spider-Man to do stairway kicks towards his face

"Oof! Aagh!"

"Ha!"

"Hiya!"

WHACK

Spidey then does a spinning heel kick across Pterodax's chest, sending him flying back. Meanwhile, Silver Sable shot another blast at one of the Pterodawn thugs as she grabbed his weapon and aimed it at two of the thugs. She fired off two shots that sent both of them flying back toward the board room door. Sable then twirl her head over to see the new Spider-Man face Pterodax, constantly dodging his attacks and sending blows at him 'This Spider-Man is something else. He's actually facing Pterodax and he's winning, who exactly are you?' she thought seeing Spider-Man being sent flying toward her direction, only for him to create a large web net to impact

"Need any help?" asked Sable pinching her eyebrow with a smirk while looking up at Spider-Man hanging from the web net

"I shoot at him from behind while I distract him. If I'm right, then that'll allow me to take out his wings. No wings, no advantage." Spidey explained with the portion of his mask revealing his eyes and a piece of his hair, along with a tear in his chest

"Good plan. As soon as you're in position, I'll take the shot." Silver Sable declared for Spider-Man

"Dude, diamonds are suppose to be a girl's best friend." Spidey mocked getting Pterodax's attention

ZZZAAAAAAPPP

Spider dodges another blast from Pterodax web zipping to the left side, while Silver Sable caught up from behind and aimed it the jetpack

ZZAAAAAPPPP

The impact of the blaster sent Pterodax flying face first to a wall, while Spider-Man launched out a high kick from behind

"Sir, you have the right to remain pwned. Anything you say or will do will also resort to major pwnage." Spider-Man taunted with preparing to web up Pterodax when suddenly...

WWHOOOOSSSHHH

CRASH

Pterodax slammed Spider-Man hard on the wall, causing him to fell down on the ground with impact while Pterodax had his sights on Silver Sable. "The legendary Silver Sable, we finally meet at last. I shall be the first to defeat the great Silver Sable." he said flying with ramming speed as she dodges and fires off a missile from behind

BWWOOOMMMM

"Agh!"

CRASH

Pterodax impacted on the board room table on his bed, with Silver Sable slowly walking toward him. She held out one of the Pterodawn blasters as she took another step, trying not remain hesistated but cautious. Suddenly, she's lifted in the air by Pterodax with the blaster she held in her hands fell to the ground by gripping her face. Spider-Man got up and regained consciousness to see Pterodax hold Silver Sable by the neck, directly where entered the Tri-Corp tower board room. Spidey slowly moves his hands back, preparing to catapult himself at Pterodax

"You feel like a hero? Then, go for it!" he said in fury and irritation in his voice as he dropped Silver Sable to fall to her death with Spider-Man catapulting away, now outside attempting to save Sable

"AAIIIIIEEEEA!" she screamed falling only for Spider-Man to grab Silver Sable while preparing to bring another catapult as he saw Pterodax flying away in front of him

"Hang on!" he declared launching straight on top of Pterodax, pulling his web gliders to take the drop on Pterodax

"What are you doing?" she yelled out at him

"Trust me for a sec, I almost got it." he shouted back to her only for him to quickly get close to Pterodax's wings

"Gotcha!" he said grabbing Pterodax's wings, causing him rapidly level down in the air

Pterodax kept spiraling out of the control, quickly descending into the air with Sable holding her grip on Spider-Man. "Time to die, Spider-Man." said Pterodax "And it's time for you to fly solo, buddy." he said damaging his jetpack, causing him to move around out of control as he was heading toward a billboard screaming with Spider-Man and Silver Sable jumped off of him

CRAASSSHHH

Pterodax lands directly hits the concrete rooftop, roughly crashing down toward a bird cot and straight into a lawn chair

"Uggghhhh..." he groaned still uncounscious

SSSPPPAAAACCCKKKKK

Spider-Man and Silver Sable landed on the large web net created by Spider-Man, whose head landed on Silver Sable's chest with his eyes closed. He opened with wide eyes and blinked twice to be sure of what he was on, his cheeks flushed under his mask as he looked up to see Silver Sable quirked her eyebrows with a half smirk

"Are you enjoying the view?" she asked in a sarcastic tone of voice

"Oh, oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to-" Sable cuts him off by putting her finger on his mouth

"Relax, Spider. I'll let it slide this time. Where's Pterodax?" she replied with Spider-Man looking down under them and seeing Pterodax out cold

"He's out of it. He's having a good time with his bird friends." he answered hearing Silver Sable laugh for a moment

"Tell me, who are you? And don't say Spider-Man either. You're someone else, you're not anything like Peter Parker at all. You have experience at kyokushin karate, you're smart with the way on how you fight, and you're a little cocky at times from what I can tell. You're also older than him, possibly seventeen or almost eighteen even." Sable stated

"Uh, thanks. I can web Birdie there and you guys can take him away." Spidey replied webbing him and Silver Sable down the roof with him webbing up Pterodax while landed her feet on the ground

"Appreciate it. Wildpack already has the Pterodawn apprehend because of your help, thank you." she said with her and Spider-Man keeping an eye on Pterodax in case he would attempt to escape

Hanger bay, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 3:38 p.m.

In the Hanger bay of the S.H.I.E.L.D base designated Triskelion, Spider-Woman make her way to make Nick Fury and her fellow Ultimates members. There's was Cap as always, Thor, Iron man, Monica Chang the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, Vision, Giant man aka Scott Lang, and Petra Laskov from Fury's Avengers now the new Wasp. She walked up to Nick Fury, constantly wondering why Fury called her in the first place.

"Okay Fury, is there a reason why you called me here?" she asked anxiously

"Some friends of ours are here. I believe you know a few of them." he said with her seeing a black jet landing in the hanger bay

The jet door opened up revealing four people coming out of black jet, with Spider-Woman's eyes popping up wide with shock at who it was. One of them was eighteen year old wearing a black and yellow costume with blonde hair and blue eyed, black gloves and boots along with a belt that had an x on it. The other eighteen year old was a girl with long brown hair with matching eyes, wearing a white jumpsuit and an black x symbol on her chest. The third eighteen year old was a girl with brown ponytail with a white streak, green eyes, wearing a green and yellow jumpsuit with a brown jacket. The fourth eighteen year old was a boy with brown haired and also blue eyed, wearing a blue and white jumpsuit having an x symbol on his chest. And the last eighteen year old with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red and black jumpsuit with yellow flames on the legs. They were James "Jimmy" Hudson, Kitty Pryde, Marian Carlyle, Bobby Drake, and Johnny Storm of the X-men with Johnny rushed toward Spider-Woman with a hug.

"Johnny!" she said taken aback while at the rest of the X-men "Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue! Oh my god. Who are you?" she asked surprised with said people smirking

"This is my boyfriend, James Hudson." Kitty introduce Jess to who extended his hand

"Call me Wolverine." he said as she shook his hand


	4. Issue 4: Meeting the X-men

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! I decided to set up a couple of changes in the story, for my own reasons only. Also, I've set up a little surprise you all might like. Along the way, feel free to check out any of my other stories. So, please review and enjoy the story.  
**

Issue 4: Meeting the X-Men

Komori residence. Queens, New York 6:41 p.m.

Terry laid on his bed, constantly relaxing due to the fight with Pterodax he had earlier. His wounds still stung after the fight, while he took his shirt off to check his wounds. The scratches on his stomach and forearm were healing up well, but still hurt when suddenly...

KNOCK KNOCK

There was a knock at the door, with Terry putting his shirt back on as the door opened up revealing Jessica Drew coming in

"I heard that didn't you go with the others to Coney Island. Where were you?" she asked sitting on his bed

"Well I was facing Pterodax with Silver Sable, damn near tried to squash me." he answered with Jess pinching her eyebrow at him

"I know about Silver Sable from some of Peter's memories. But who's this Pterodax guy?" Jess replied with the memory of Peter labeling her as the Silver haired hottie

"Just some hi-tech airbourne mercenary. I took him down with Sable's help. And to what I was going to say before the Pterodax problem, you know... with the right words things I mention." he said with Jess still looking at him "I would've said "Wow, she's amazing." those are my right words I would've said" Terry explained as Jess embracing him with a friendly and caring hug

"Thanks, that meant a lot to me." she said with a smile "Remember that time after your Uncle Joe married Sarah and for the first time we had sex?" Jess asked rubbing the back of his neck showing a small grin across his face

"Oh yeah, I remember that." he replied with a smile and sighed

"What about the time after we did have it, I mentioned that I could possibly be pregnant?" Jess hinted with Terry almost falling off his bed while she laughed

"That's not even funny. Don't you ever joke about that, again. I'm still recovering from that one. I mean as soon as you said the word "pregnant", I just said "Oh, crap"." Terry said groaning

"It wasn't that bad, now. Besides, you told me that you would care for this baby I was carrying and stay with me no matter what." Jess said as she gave Terry a peck on the cheek "That was the sweetest thing you ever came up with to say during that difficult time for us." she says in a honest tone of voice

"You're right, I remember we had to be careful from now on. Condoms, but if broken you would use those birth-control pills just in case." Terry said recalling the times made in their 'quality' time

"But, you know what I realized? You never told me about how you met the other Peter Parker from an alternate dimension, after I left on a mission while meeting your sister and uncle." Jess stated pinching her eyebrow and glaring at Terry with a smirk

"I haven't, haven't I?" Terry said to see Jess nod her head in reply "I guess I should then." he resumed as he laid back as Jess laid on his chest with her head

Flashback

Seven months earilier. Manhatten, New York 3:30 p.m.

Terry Komori was finally face-to-face with the man wearing the costume of the late Peter Parker, the man in the spider costume was about 5'10 while Terry was 5'7. Both of them just stared at each other, seeing which one of them was break the silent with both of them preparing what comes next.

"Dude, who in the hell are you?" asked Terry

"I'm Spider-Man." he answered

"No, you're not." Terry said looking at the other person saying he's Spider-Man

"Yes, I am." he replied

"No, you're not!" Terry responded folding his arms

"Yes, I am!" the other Spider-Man says waving his arms up

"Alright then, are you Peter Parker?" Terry asked staring at him

"Why are you asking that answer?" the Spider-Man on the left said hesistated

"Are you Peter Parker?" Terry demanded repeating the statement

"Are you a clone?" the other said confused

"No, I'm Spider-Man. Are you a clone?" Terry says calmly holding the urge to web the guy up

"No! Why do you want to know if I'm Peter Parker for?" asked the other Spider-Man

"Because if you are Peter Parker, you would have to be explain how you are alive. But if you're not, I turn your butt over to the cops. Just be lucky it's not S.H.I.E.L.D or Spider-Woman confronting you, dude." Terry said pointing at the other Spider-Man

"What do you mean by 'Just be lucky it's not S.H.I.E.L.D or Spider-Woman confronting me'?" he replied back scratching his head

"For one: S.H.I.E.L.D will arrest your ass and throw you in prison for impersonating a dead superhero. And two: Spider-Woman will have an urge to kick you ass to the curve, my dim-witted friend." Terry replied recalling what happened when he encountered Jess at the week after Spider-Man's death

"What if I said I am Spider-Man?" the other Spider-Man said preparing to fight just in case of the other Spider-Man made the first move

"Then you better prove-" Terry is suddenly cut off

THWAP

Terry bends his head down to avoid the web shot at him, then bringing his head back up

"That was a dirty-" Terry is once again cut off

SMACK

He's suddenly kicked in the head by the possible Peter Parker handstanding on a air vent, sending him flying back on the floor of the rooftop

'Okay, now I'm pissed!' Terry thought angrily looking at the other Spider-Man

"Last chance, kid! Who are you and how do you know about Peter Parker?" he asked as Terry got back up cracking his knuckles

"Are you seriously asking me that? Have you been living in under a rock? Are you actually brain damaged, dude? Answer the question! Are you Peter Parker?!" Terry shouted getting into a fighting stance

THWIP

Terry dodges another web shoot straight at him, with Terry leaping toward sending a high kick his way. Spider-Man dodges it by bending back, only for Terry to send a mid-air punch across his face. Terry grip the other Spider-Man in a hold from behind, only to be quickly toss away and falling.

THWIP

Terry web zips ahead back to the rooftop, holding and aiming his left hand at the other Spider-Man

ZZZZZAAAATTTTTT ZZAAATTTTT

Terry fired off a BEV blasts at Spider-Man, along with dodging another after another as Spider-Man quickly took cover 'There's only one person I know who can shoot bio electric venom blasts like that, and she's not here. I think should've asked Jess to come along for help once in a while.' Spider-Man thought as terry sent an axe kick in front of Spider-Man who grabbed his leg, tossing him away down below. "Oh man, I didn't want to do that! Please don't be dead, kid. I can't have you being died." Spider-Man replied jumping down to save Terry, but to his surprise he vanished 'Wait, where did he go?' Spidey thought as his spider senses tingled, only to get by a BEV blast from Terry who flew down at him

"Aaaagghhh!" Spidey yelped in pain as Terry dived in and grabbed Spider-Man, sending both of them crashing by a nearby rooftop

"Ow. I should've plan that one through. But first things first..." Terry said trailing off to pull off the other Spider-Man's mask as Terry's eyes went completely shocked at what he saw

The supposed Spider-Man he fought was actually Peter Parker himself, only older. He had to be in his late twenties or thirty years old at least. Right now, Terry didn't know what to do to on the matter. 'I can't believe I knocked out Spider-Man, I mean Peter Parker! A Peter Parker from another dimension, Oh man! Should I take him to Ezekiel's? Oh wait, he'll just say 'Komori, under no circumstances am I taking in a Spider-Man from an alternate dimension. I have you enough as it is! And prehaps maybe some day, you will appreciate my wrinkles and liver spots once you're my age.' he mocked not knowing Ezekiel and Madame Web were behind Terry

"What are you doing, boy?" said Ezekiel pinching his eyebrows staring at him which completely took Terry by surprise

"Ezekiel? Web? What are you doing here?" he asked a bit confused on the matter other than the actual Peter Parker on the ground unconscious behind him

"I felt an unfamiliar presence in the fabric of reality. The man you have knocked out unconscious, is Peter Parker. From an alternate dimension, no less." she replied to Terry

"I figured that. But why is he here?" Terry replied with Ezekiel crouching down at the downed Spider-Man

"I do not know. Where were you taking him to?" Madame Web asked wondering her world's Spider-Man was currently thinking of doing to the other dimension Spider-Man

"I was thinking Triskelion for now. Then maybe..." Terry's voice trails as he rubs the back of his neck staring at Ezekiel "He could stay with Ezekiel for the night until we know what's going on?" Terry concluded

"Very well, then. Take him to the Triskelion for now and head home, no training until we find a way to get him back to his dimension." stated Ezekiel as Terry picked up Peter Parker, setting a course to the Triskelion

"It's him, isn't it Sarah?" Ezekiel his old friend Madame Web

"Yes, it is. Peter Parker." she answers with a smile crossing her face

Komori residence. Queens, New York 4:17 p.m.

Terry sat on the chair in his room, leaving just him and Harry in the room while everyone in the Komori house were somewhere else. After Terry explained what happen to Harry, he was pacing back and forth not knowing what to make of it. This Spider-Man was his late friend Peter Parker, but from an alternate dimension and older than before.

"Is it actually him?" he asked Terry

"Yeah. The way he acts, talks, fights, and wisecracks he makes, that's definetely Peter Parker himself." he answered with Harry rubbing his chin

"Who knows that he's here besides you and me?" Harry asked

"Only Ezekiel, Sarah, and Miles. So far now, I'll wait and see if Fury's going to call me. I have a feeling he will." Terry replied

"And Jess is on a mission in Paris." said Harry getting a message from his phone as he looked at what the message said

"I got somewhere to be, Terry. Let me what's comes up, alright?" Harry replies getting up and preparing to leave Terry's room

"You got it, man." he said as Harry closed the door

Triskelion, New York 6:50 p.m.

After the whole situation and one-on-one chat Nick Fury had with Peter Parker from an alternate dimension, Peter was finally where he saw Fury talking to a seventeen year old Asian-american who was Japanese with Irish decent speaking to him and seeing him wearing the exact Spider-Man costume the one he was fighting with. Peter got a one look at the seventeen year old Spider-Man, he had dark shaggy neck length hair and green eyes. His suit looked red and midnight blue with grey web patterns on his costume. Both Fury and the seventeen year old looked at the Peter Parker from another alternate dimension.

"Peter Parker, Terry Komori." Fury introduced Peter Parker to the current Spider-Man

"Hey." Peter Parker said extending his hand

"Hey. So, you're Parker? I had a feeling you'd be taller in person, because you're from an alternate dimension." says Terry Komori who in return shook Peter's hand

"Yep, and you're three inches shorter than me." Peter shot back

"Huh. Alright Fury, what do you want me to do?" Terry asked Fury with a stern look

"I need you to take him to where our Peter Parker is, this is important kid." Fury said back sternly giving his Peter Parker his gloves and web shooters, with Terry knowing Fury hadn't told Peter that he died in this world yet or didn't want him to know yet

"Alright, let's go." Terry declared with him and Peter Parker going inside the helicopter as it soared away with Peter's mask on first and he sees Terry's mask reattached itself on his mask as eyes widened for a second

"You're not wearing a controlling alien parasite, are you?" Peter asked cautiously

"No, the mask just reappeared because of the Equip-bracer." Terry answered explaining how his mask attach itself

"Equip-bracer? What is that? It sounds so hi-tech and not geeky." Peter replies curious about the Equip-bracer

"It's a hi-tech watch that creates a advanced suit using nanites and an unknown substance. Useful invention to have to get into costume." Terry stated having his hands folded behind his neck

"So, you're Spider-Man?" he asked

"Yeah, and I'm not Spider-Boy so get that out of your head right now. Anything else you want to ask me before we reach our destination?" Terry replied staring at Peter

"Yeah, how did you get your powers?" Peter says leaning back

"Bit by a spider just like you. Why ask me how I got my powers all of a sudden?" Terry said staring at Peter

"It's just that your powers remind me of someone I know." explained Peter

"Really, Who was it?" Terry responded curious

"Jessica Drew." Peter answered with Terry's going wide after his powers were similiar to a Jessica Drew from the alternate Spider-Man's dimension

"There's a Jessica Drew in your world? Describe her, dude." Terry responds leaning forward

"Long black hair, british, she's isn't my sister, cousin, or my clone. And her powers weren't even transferred to me, hinting we're not related in any way." Peter exclaims

"Wow, I've never imagine her described like that." Terry said amazed

"Since you mentioned Jessica Drew, I take it that she's in this world too. So, what's she like?" he asked Terry who rubbed the back of his neck of not being sure what to say that's she's Peter's sister or admit to him that she is a clone

"In this world, she's your sister." he said

"She's my sister? Wow. So, she's like me in this world?" Peter responds half curious

"Only a little. That, and I'm dating her." Terry responded rubbing the back of his neck

"You're dating my-" Peter is suddeny cut off when...

BOOOOOM

The helicopter is hit by an incoming missile, causing both Peter and Terry to get knocked over in the chopper.

"What hit us?!" Terry says with him and Peter getting up

"I don't know! We got to get the pilot out!" Peter declares as he and Terry get out of the burning helicopter to only see a man wearing dark and a mysterious device with three eyes on his neck, showing his head covered in mysterious aura-like energy

"Well, Well. The fates deem me wise, and have rewarded me killing two Spider-Men in the price of one!" the man known as Mysterio said

End Flashback

Present day, Komori Residence. Queens, New York 6:52 p.m.

"So you told him I was his sister?" Jess said pincher her eyebrow at Terry

"Well... yeah, pretty much. But he figured out that you were his clone though, Harry told him." Terry stated rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up

"Aren't you going to continue the story? I want to know what happened next." Jess replied staring him with a grin crossing her face

"Maybe some other time, I promise." Terry sighed

"Okay, I have to go. And Terry..." her voice trails off to look at Terry for a second "Thanks." she said closing the door and leaving

Monday. 12th floor, Daily Bulge. Flatiron district, New York 4:07 p.m.

Terry arrived in the 12th floor of the Daily Bulge to meet up with Jameson due to an important call he received after school, which somewhat surprised him. Terry walked toward the desk of secretary Indy Daimonji after waving his hand at Web designer Jessica Jones from Midtown high, now facing Indy who looked up at him.

"Hi, Terry." she greeted

"Hi, Indy. Is Jonah in yet?" asked Terry

"Go on right ahead, he's waiting for you." Indy answered as Terry went inside Jameson's office to see Jonah and Robbie talking until they saw Terry and stopped

"Komori, I got a job for you. I need you in Oscorp tower for a conference annoucement that Oscorp is giving today. Harry Osborn along with President America, Tony Stark, and Kitty Pryde of the X-men and leader of Reservation X are going to be there." Jameson explained as Terry quirked his eyebrow

"Didn't they team up with Peter Parker at one point?" Terry asked curious and recalling a time the X-men allied themselves with Peter Parker

"Yes they did, Terry. You're going to be with Jonah on this one, all media in New York are going to be over this." Robbie stated leaving Jonah's office

"When do we leave Mr. Jameson?" Terry said in reply to see Jameson grabbing his coat

"Right about now, Komori." he answered leaving as him and Terry left his office and on their way down the lobby, then heading toward their destination in a cab

Outside, Oscorp tower. Manhatten, New York 5:00 p.m.

The Oscorp members, Harry Osborn, Tony Stark in his Iron man armor, President Cap, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider-Woman, Tarantula aka Miles Morales, and Kitty Pryde along with the X-men. Everyone from CNN to Empire 1 news, along with every other news station arrived to take part of covering the story in Oscorp tower. In a nearby buidling, a dozen man group in red and black suit were arming up an assault on the conference meeting going on. Behind the dozen men group was a man wearing a suit just like the other with a red and black mask, along with thirty Nimrod sentinels hovering in the sky behind him, ready for the command to attack. The man leading these man and controlling those sentinels was DeadPool aka Wadey Wilson. Across another a few blocks, Jackal and a entire squadron of black claded men with yellow tinted goggles and assault rifles stood readying to stage an attack on Oscorp. But suddenly, Jackal spotted DeadPool and his men preparing the attack on Oscorp tower. Whatever reason DeadPool had for launching a frontal assault was behind Jackal, while he pressed the rifle one of his men had on DeadPool and watched them get ready to attack

"No. Let that idiot start the attack, he'll be doing our dirty work for us. We go in and get what we came for, nothing else matters. We deal with anyone getting in our way, especially if Spider-Man shows up." he declared seeing DeadPool and his group charge an assault

Below, The Ultimates and X-men were fighting DeadPool and his men while Jackal and his group lead an assault on Oscorp searching for what they came for. All the media that arrived to cover the conference, were hiding away from the battle as a cab stopped revealing J. Jonah Jameson and Terry Komori quickly getting out of the cab and into cover. Terry took this as an opportunity to get into his spider costume as he ran to a alley way, switching his Equip-bracer and changing into his Spider-Man costume. Meanwhile at the battle, Wolverine and President Cap landing blows and strikes at the a couple of DeadPool soldiers and six Nimrod sentinels. All of a sudden, an explosion was heard from inside Oscorp tower which paused the Ultimates, X-men, and DeadPool

"No, no, no! What is going on here?! I didn't tell anyone to go inside yet!" grabs a DeadPool soldier by the collar of his suit "Whose in there?!" he demanded aiming a gun to the soldier's head as he grinded his teeth

"I don't know!" the man with DeadPool pausing for a second

BAM

The soldier is shot in the face by DeadPool, who was slightly irritated of someone screwing up his plan

Inside the 20th floor of Oscorp, Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy sat down with shocked expression to see DeadPool attacking down below Oscorp tower. Neither did MJ and Gwen suspect this, especially DeadPool of all people. Suddenly they had the door opened and close as MJ and Gwen sneak up by the wall to hide from whoever came in, luckily it was Harry who came in. MJ rushed toward boyfriend with an embracing hug as he hugged her back, while Gwen stood by on lockout at the door.

"Harry, what's going on?" Mary Jane asked her boyfriend terrified

"DeadPool and someone else are attacking Oscorp. I came here to get suited up. I'll distract them for a minute, so you and Gwen can get out of here before they come in." Harry says rushing towards his duffle bag that had his nanofiber suit and gadgets inside

"Harry, no. Don't do this." Mary Jane pleaded not wanting Harry to suffer the same fate as Peter did

"MJ, MJ, MJ. I need to at least stall them before-" Harry is cut off when suddenly...

CRRAAASSSSHHHHH

A robotic four legged 30 feet tall machine appeared outside of the window, observing the area along with scanning MJ, Harry, and Gwen. It slammed both of its limbs directly on the building, causing to depart and rubble as MJ and Harry struggle to hang on tight to something while Gwen began to fall almost heading straight out Oscorp tower. Mary Jane sees Gwen slipping away, almost falling off the ground as MJ grabbed her hand

"Hang on, Gwen!" she yelled out to Gwen who tries to hang on as she saw the machine open up a mounted miniguns, aiming straight at Harry, MJ, and Gwen until all of a sudden...

KRAKOOOOM

The four legged machine was hit by a bolt of lightning from the X-man Storm, with the four legged and 30 feet tall robot preparing another demoltion on the Oscorp tower as Gwen lost MJ's grip hanging on the floor still intacted

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!" Gwen screamed desperately hanging for her life

Meanwhile outside, Terry quickly dodges energy blasts from nimrod sentinels swiping down at him. He looked up and sees someone hanging on from up to top, only for Terry's eyes to widened seeing who it was trying to hold on

'Gwen!' he thought by jumping one of the nimrod's head and aiming his hand at another sentinel

ZZZZZAAAAATTTTT

Terry fires out one of his spider stings at the sentinel from above him, having to short circuit and malfunction crashing down below as Terry web sling shots himself to save Gwen. The 30 feet tall and four legged machine carried out one last demoltion by swooping its limbs to impact on the Oscorp tower as it fell to its death, only to cause Gwen to lose her hold as she is sent falling down screaming. Terry was quickly up in the air, only to see Gwen fall off screaming in terror

"NO!" Terry shouted out diving in to save her

Terry does a 180 spin avoiding the limb of the deceased machine attacking the Oscorp tower, along with avoiding coming debris. He could still hear Gwen screaming dodging a large debris with an 360 turn, while running on and off a piece of debris rubble. Terry jumped on a large pile of rubble, leaping forward and caught Gwen before she was close to getting crushed by two large rubbles

THWIP

Terry web swings to a nearby building while holding Gwen by her waist, as the machine crashes to the ground

BWWOOOMMMM

The machines explodes sending the DeadPool soldiers and nimrod sentinel flying back to the ground with the sentinels destroyed, while Jackal and his group got away from everyone's sight. Jackal glances back with a smirk on his face, knowing the Ultimates and everyone else was pre-occupied with DeadPool at the moment holding on a valuable piece of equipment from Oscorp. Meanwhile on the nearby rooftop where Terry and Gwen are, he grabs his camera stuck in a small web net. Gwen just stared at him after he put his camera back in his possession, with Terry seeing Gwen smiling at him as his mask removed itself revealing his face

"Gwen, are you okay?" he asked her as she walked up to him and gave a peck on the cheek, which in fact cause Terry to show a blushed expression

"Thank you for saving me, Terry." she said thanking him

"It was nothing Gwen, really. I... I mean not that I would let anything happen to you." he replied still blushing at her

'There's no need to look so blushed at me, cutie. Besides, you have pretty green eyes." she responded smirking while Terry gained his confidence back

"Thanks, Gwen. So, are you ready?" he replied seeing Gwen looking at a certain someone behind and above him, bathed in flames

"Step away, Gwen." said a voice from behind Terry

"There's someone behind me isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. You should run while you still can."

"Who are you?" said a female voice in front of Terry and Gwen

They turned around to see Kitty Pryde and the X-men staring at Terry with hard stares, with the Ultimates and Tarantula appearing on the scene. Terry turned his head back to see the Human torch glaring at him, with his gut urging him not to get into a fight with him

"She asked you a question, bub. Who are you?" said Wolverine who folded his arms looking straight at Terry

"I'm Spider-Man." he said in a casual and neutral tone of voicec

"No. Who are you really?" Kitty Pryde replies crossing her arms and glaring at him

"His name is Terry Komori." said a voice to familiar to Terry, but one he regretted hearing and knowing who it was

Everyone turned their attention to see Nick Fury and a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents landing on the ground, by a helicopter with Harry and MJ on board looking down. All hairs in Terry's body went straight up, not knowing what was going to happen next. Fury walked in front of Terry and Kitty Pryde, showing that traditional stern look on his face

"We need to talk." he said sternly


	5. Issue 5: Mentor and Apprentice

Author's Note: I want to address a couple of things first. I do not own Clive Conner the new Daredevil, Neotyson does. I also set up a list of voice actors for Ultimate Comics: New Spider-Man, along with a two characters who would appear further in the story. And in a few more issues, prepare for a big surprise.

Terry Komori (Spider-Man)- Johnny Yong Bosch

Harry Osborn (Hobgoblin or American Gargoyle)- Matt Lanter

Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman)- Caitlin Taylor Love or Catherine Taber

Miles Morales (Tarantula)- Phil LaMarr

Mary Jane Watson- Tara Strong

Gwen Stacy- Grey Delisle

Silver Sable- Jennifer Hale

Ben Reilly (Scarlet Spider)- Khary Payton

Felicia Hardy (Black Cat)- Laura Bailey

Kimberly Ann Komori (Terry Komori's sister)- Kelly Hu

Cilve Conner (Daredevil)- Yuri Lowenthal (let me know what you think Neotyson)

Peter Parker (Scorpion clone)- Josh Keaton

Eddie Brock (Anti-Venom)- Mat Hill

Also, If anyone of you had read the final chapter of Ultimate Comics: Scarlet Spider, I mentioned a new OC who will be Ultimate Spider-Girl. Anyway without further ado, please review and enjoy.

Issue 5: Mentor and Apprentice

Ezekiel's apartment, upper east side. Manhatten, New York 4:51 p.m.

The man known as Ezekiel Sims, former member of the Spider cult and old mentor of Terry Komori, sat at his chair reading a old book. The title "Tempest." written by the famous William Shakespeare, an old antique of value to be exact as Ezekiel placed the book on his coffee table and walked toward his kitchen. He went to grab something from his fridge when suddenly, a bright light appeared behind him as he turned his head slightly, to face who or whatever came his way taking a fighting stance. The bright lights dims over only to show two people as Ezekiel identified as Sarah Thornweb Cole, but the other person was completely unknown to him, causing Ezekiel to give the person behind Sarah a closer look. The other person behind her was a young woman with shoulder length dark hair with hazel eyes, she appeared to be in her twenties wearing a blue collar shirt and khalis along with a spider tattoo noticed on her forearm.

"You do love to make an entrance, Sarah. But first things first, who is this young woman you brought in my home?" Ezekiel replied staring at the dark haired young woman

"My apprentice. She is the one that will become the next Madame Web and take my place, Ezekiel meet Elizabeth, Elizabeth meet Ezekiel." she answers introducing Ezekiel to the soon-to-be new Madame Web

"Uh... hi. Why did you drag me here Sarah? I thought you said this is where I take your place as the new Madame Web." Elizabeth replied confused on why her mentor brought her here in the first place

"Patience, Elizabeth, your time will came as soon as you think. I just have to speak to Ezekiel about an urgent matter, one that cannot wait." Sarah stated with a stern look set upon Ezekiel

"What's so urgent this time?" he asked quickly getting to the point

"The emergency beacon to one of our havens in the Spider cult have went off." she explains as Ezekiel's face went grim "Which could mean either some of the cult have survived or..." her voice trailed off waiting for Ezekiel to sum up the answer

"There's someone trespassing into one of the old hideouts, either there to take over or invade mostly. I'll find out what kind of dumbass is hiding into one of our old hideouts." Ezekiel says leaning on his wall

"You're not going in alone. I want you to take Terry with you." Sarah declared with a stern tone of voice, causing Ezekiel's expression to be surprised with both eyebrows up

"Wait, you want me to take my apprentice and your nephew to the chateau hideout in France? Which could probably be surrounded by armed and dangerous men that mostly intent to probably killing us both?" Ezekiel asks half surprised

"Yes, and use discretion for once Ezekiel." she told her fellow Spider cult member and close friend Ezekiel with concern

"No promises there, Sarah. We'll try to sneak in though, but if anything happens, we'll think of something as we go." Ezekiel said to Sarah as her and apprentice vanished out of thin air by a mysterious fog

"I wondered if Komori knows that girl whose with Sarah now. Something tells me that the look on his face will be priceless." Ezekiel says, taking another sip of his beer

Briefing room, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 5:23 p.m.

Terry was in a meeting room with Harry, the Ultimates and X-Men, with both groups waiting for Nick Fury while the X-Men were staring at Terry with dirty looks. He didn't notice the looks, due to the fact that he was currently playing Angry Birds on his phone as Iron man gives him a nudge on the shoulder. He saw Iron man glancing at the X-Men who were glaring straight at Terry himself, but he resumed playing the game on his phone. Terry's spider sense's suddenly picked up as he dodged a fireball heading for him, leading to the Human Torch to be the cause of it.

"You missed." Terry mocked the Human torch with him resuming to his Angry Birds game on his phone as the door opens up revealing Nick Fury stepping inside

"Now, down to business people. The attack on Oscorp was orchestrated by DeadPool aka Wadey Wilson, whose sole purpose was to attack the conference today. We also believe that he's taken something from inside Oscorp, the people there are still trying to figure out what exactly got stolen, so far nothing yet. Until now, that is." he stated

"What exactly did my worthless idiot brother Wade steal from Oscorp, anyway?" the brother of DeadPool asked rubbing his chin

"A computer mainframe, one of the state-of-the-art types to be precise." Fury said as a holographic screen popped up showing a visual of the mainframe. "A super computer capable of retrieving and acquiring any information to any country, including our own along with storing classified data to the user. If DeadPool sells that mainframe, anyone with a chip on their shoulder would know everything on everyone, including our own government secrets."

"Nick, is there any way of tracking down the mainframe?" President Cap asked with Fury nodding his head

"As a matter of fact, Mister President, there is. We tracked the location of the Diadect mainframe to an abandoned chateau in the 1700s, it's located in eastern Europe of France." Fury says turning his attention to the X-Men "X-Men, I ask if you want to tag along on this mission for a little payback. We'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn." he concluded as the X-Men grinned with satisfaction

"Hmm, France, exotic and appealing. European chicks, I'm in." Terry said tempted at the thought of it with Harry giving him a high five

"You two aren't going." Kitty Pryde said glaring at both Terry and Harry, along with the rest of the X-Men staring at them

"Uh... what?" Terry replied looking half irritated and confused, slightly pinching his eyebrows

"You two aren't going. You especially." she repeated pointing directly at Terry

"Wait, is this a race thing? You just pissed that I'm the new Spider-Man because I'm different?" Terry says slightly offended by the last comment Kitty Pryde at him

"No, we're being serious! You just don't put on the mask of a fallen hero when he dies, especially after his funeral was taken place during the first week he that he died on." Kitty said turning to Harry "And you, I'm not sure if I could trust you to begin with, being the son of the bastard father that killed Peter."

"You don't have to remind me, he tried to kill me along the way." Harry mutters to himself while looking away

"You have never heard of someone taking on the mantle and legacy of a deceased predessor, causing someone to become the next sucessor? I mean serious, everyone who knows about legacies, knows that by now." Terry says with both his legs on the table of the briefing room

"Oh, please. You're totally cocky, a loose cannon, and a major headcase. Not to mention that little stunt you played back at the Battle of Wyoming from a year ago. You went in there like a complete idiot!" Kitty Pryde shot back at Terry, with him crossing his arms and lay back sighing

"Yeah, that's me, the cocky and loose cannon type. I'm also the humorous and charming guy you've ever met, even if it concludes helping the original friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man god rest his soul and rest in piece." Terry said in a smart-alec tone as Kitty Pryde glared at him

"You're one to talk, you couldn't even go and save the original Spider-Man!" she spatted with Terry narrowing his eyes at Kitty Pryde while Harry glared at her slightly

"So where the hell were you when he got killed by the Green Goblin? Oh wait that's right, you were hiding. I mean those two," points at Iceman and Human torch for a second "put up a fight with the Sinister six. All you did was just-" Terry's cut off by Nick Fury

"Enough, both of you. Everyone's dismissed, except for you Komori. You stay where you are, we need to talk." he ordered in a stern tone of voice with everyone except Terry left the meeting room

"Okay, Fury, I can tell the Battle of Wyoming brought back..." Terry says with his voice trailing off as Fury cuts him off again

"Save it, kid. That little stunt you pulled was damn near, charging in the front-line, heavy fire from Hydra, and you going in there that gives the qualifications of a suicide mission. When someone gives an order, you follow it!" Fury said in his raging voice "And you're cut off from the mission."

"Oh, come on Fury! They were totally inexperienced, they could hardly shoot straight. All they had with them were war machines, artilliary, and a bunch of ex S.H.I.E.L.D pushovers, that's it. Besides, I needed to end that fight in Wyoming anyway. Cap said "don't surrender", so we wouldn't surrender to those frickin' pushovers." Terry shot back at Fury, sighing in annoyance

"Cap also said that you came here to train and join with the Ultimates. If that's the case, you act like it, especially if you're a member of the team." Fury pointed out

"It's only part-time and temporarily, I didn't join up for full-time membership Fury. And I changed my mind about being trained anyway, I've come a long way of being trained. So there's no reason why I should be trained." Terry replies pinching his eyebrow

"I can see why not. Over the last few months, you've shown some experience in hand-to-hand combat with a fighting style that came from a specify of an ancient cult by whatever petty crime came toward your way. This cult had an obsession of anything spider related such as totems, relics, and artifacts, thus naming themselves the Spider cult." Fury said walking close to where Terry was sitting. "Your aunt, Sarah was one of them, but something tells me you already knew that. The only other members that are still alive today are her and a certain senile old man by the name of... Ezekiel Sims." he concluded leaning in front of Terry

"What are you getting at, Fury?" Terry demands giving Fury a hard stare

"If I'm correct, that would lead me to believe that she asked Ezekiel to train you in combat, that would even go by her standards usually. There are only two reasons why she would have Ezekiel mentor and train you, One: she's desperate to have you get trained by him to have you prepared and ready, and Two: She must know sense some kind of storm is coming, the question is what?"

"I wouldn't know, she's not Madame Web anymore. She picked someone else to take her place." Terry explained scratching his head and yawn

"Who is it?" Fury demanded narrowing his eye at Terry

"For one: I don't know, and two: I wouldn't tell you." Terry says folding his arms together glancing at Fury

"I can found other ways, kid. Stay off the mission, that's an order." Fury ordered as he went for the door out the debriefing room

"Fine." said Terry who got up from his seat, with Fury flicking on his communicator for a minute

"Get me Clive Conner." flicks the communicator off and looks at Terry. "And remember Terry," Fury said as he step out the door, glancing back at Terry. "I got my eye on you."

"Which one?" Terry responded mockingly back with Fury throwing a glare as he left the briefing room, with Terry finally leaving the briefing room at last only to see Harry waiting for him

"So, what happened in there?" Harry asked anxious to know what went down recently with Terry's small chat with Fury

"Fury cut me off on the mission, all because of the X-Men getting pissy with me because I'm the new Spider-Man." Terry said leaning on a wall "They can't get over the fact that's times change, not matter how blind they are."

"They do Terry, they're just not accepting one part of change," Harry says leaning closer "Peter's death. They're still on edge of it, hell, MJ and Gwen were trying to talk Kitty down mostly because she hated that I'm the bastard son of the Green Goblin that killed Peter Parker, and you're the new Spider-Man."

"What about you, Harry? Where you headed in all of this?" Terry asked, to see Harry shrug at the answer

"I'm heading back to MJ's, talk her out for another date to clear our minds after the attack on Oscorp. You going back to the city?" Harry replies glancing back at Terry

"Mind as well, the city stills needs Spider-Man." he answered as they both left the Triskelion, with Terry heading back in his web gliders while Harry left in his glider

Manhatten, New York 5:47 p.m.

Terry at the top of a roof, staring into the city with a portion of his mask dettached, revealing his face along with his shaggy neck length dark hair and green eyes. He stood there, viewing the city in absolute silence and tranquility with him frustrated. There was the part that some of the X-Men disliked him just because he was the new Spider-Man, but he didn't care, they didn't want to accept the fact that Terry was the new Spider-Man or too proud to admit having a new Spider-Man while he stood up from the rooftop as he prepared to jump. But before he could however, a old and familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks from leaving.

"You taking a nice view of the city, my former apprentice?" that old voice turned out to be Ezekiel Sims, Terry Komori's former master

Terry slightly pinched his eyebrow at Ezekiel, his old mentor. "What are you doing here, old man? I thought you would head for California, Hawaii, even Tahiti the last time we were master and student." he said

"I'm started to wish that I have, but I still decided to stay anyway." Ezekiel sighed for a moment, before getting right down to business "I need your help, kid. One of the old haven hideouts in the Spider cult have been discovered. It's a chateau that's located about east of Europe. It's mostly in-" Terry then cuts him off at the last word

"France." Terry finishes off as Ezekiel stared at him

"How do you know that?" Ezekiel asked, demanding to know how Terry knew the location of the safe havens in the spider cult

"Fury mentioned that's where DeadPool is hiding out at, along with a computer mainframe he took from Oscorp recently. He's having the Ultimates go in to receive it, but the X-Men are tagging along for payback at the Merc with the mouth." Terry explained with Ezekiel walking toward him

"Which is why I'm taking you with me right now, we need to get there before they." he says, now looking Terry in the eyes now. "If they get before us, they could find secrets about the spider cult, secrets that are dangerous to keep."

"What? You taking me along this trip of yours? Does Sarah know-" Terry is cut off when suddenly, a mist appeared as a mysterious and shadowly figure stepped out of the mist. Terry noticed it was a woman wearing a red trenchcoat with a spider symbol on her shoulder, along with shaded glasses covering her eyes. She had long dark hair and had to be at least in her twenties, but Terry couldn't help notice she seemed so familiar.

"She knows Terry, she asked Ezekiel that you accompany him on this mission." said the mysterious woman who was the new Madame Web

"Who are you? You look so familiar all of a sudden. Do I know you?" Terry said, having a feeling that he knew the mysterious woman

"That doesn't matter right now, Komori. We need to go to France, before any secrets of the Spider cult are revealed. We can't let anyone discover any dark secrets at all costs." Ezekiel replies sternly

"Are you insane?! If Fury notices me in here, it's my ass old man!" Terry said in a freaked out and irritated tone

"Only if you're in your Spider-Man outfit, boy. Besides, I've been thinking of getting you in one of the old get ups in the Spider cult." Ezekiel replies as Elizabeth carried a wrap of clothing with two hands and gave it to Terry

"Don't worry, it doesn't look that bad. The outfit is actually pretty cool, take a look at it." she replied showing Terry the spider cult outfit

The spider cult was a black outfit, a dark ninja robe with steel grey gauntlets that covered his wrists. Attached to it, were light shoulder pads and a light blue vest plating armor. There was a large red spider symbol attached the armor plating, with a blue mask to cover his mouth and nose which would only expose his eyes and hair that had a small red spider symbol emblem tucked in the hood of the outfit. Terry would've thought the spider cult outfit would look stupid, but seeing the actual outfit actually changed his opinion about it. Ezekiel had on a outfit completely different than, which had a light green vest plating armor and a black spider symbol and a red mask covering his mouth and nose only exposing his eyes. The new Madame Web walked by right in front of Terry as she pulled off her glasses, revealing her sparkling hazel eyes at Terry as his eyes slowly started to go entirely wide. He knew who this dark haired woman staring in front of him was, a certain familiar woman that left her job and worked somewhere else, a place like the Daily Bulge.

"Well, aren't you going to say something? Especially to a familiar face?" the familiar says smiling at the surprised Spider-Man

"Be...Betty?" Terry replied shocked at the woman in front of him, which cause Ezekiel to start bursting into laughter at the surprised look on Terry's face

"I had a feeling you knew her, and I was right. And the look on your face right now, priceless." Ezekiel laughed

"B-b-but how are you-" Betty cuts him off by placing her hands on his shoulders showing a grin

"I met your aunt a few days after I left the bulge, one day. She said she was looking for someone like me, which was a strange for me because I was nothing more than a former secretary, also jobless." she told Terry, while she looked down at her spider tattoo for a second. "She told me I was special, that she needed me to take her place someday. After a power exhange from Sarah, she started teaching me about the powers I possessed since then. I guess, as of now, I take her place today." Betty concluded looking back at Terry with a cheerful smirk going across her face

"That's good to know. But right now, we need to head for the Spider cult hideout." Ezekiel declares with both Terry and Betty nodding their heads in reply

Terry's Narration

There was no way trying to win the arguement of going to the cult safe haven in France, even if I wanted to if I had the chance. Ezekiel seemed worried and paranoid for the first time I've seen him like that, he didn't want those secrets of the Spider cult revealed to anyone and anybody, which wasn't definetely like him. What did they did their secrets that could be so dangerous to have by the wrong hands? Why would DeadPool of all people be there in the first place? Unless, he's stupid enough not to know or doesn't actual care at all what's in the safe haven of the spider cult just to hide someplace else in the world. Either way, all that mattered was getting in that damn chateau before the Ultimates and especially the X-Men get there before us.

So, right now, me and Ezekiel were in Europe at night decided to sneak there later at dawn. Betty stayed somewhere away out from the chateau, remaining into contact with us telepathically. It was simple, get in, get rid of the secrets of the spider cult, and get the hell out of there while the Ultimates and X-Men deal with DeadPool and the rest of the Reavers. But if we're spotted, then we get out of there fast or fight our way out with all we've got.

Tuesday, Eastern Europe. Spider cult chateau, France 5:19 a.m.

In the forests of eastern France, two shadowly figures leap through tree-to-tree remaining undected as one of the shadowed figures spotted a two-men patrol of Reavers from outside as the other figure stopped beside the first shadow. The two-men patrol came in the woods for a scope of the area, only to be knocked out from above by the two shadowly figures as they silent run towards the chateau. Then suddenly, the two figures spotted five Reavers torturing mutant prisoners for fun, hearing them cackling like mad men with both of the two figures glancing back at each other and then back at the five Reavers terrorizing the mutant prisoners. One of the shadowed figures crouched down in a stealth like form, clinging to the walls of the chateau as the figure aimed directly at them.

"Scream, muties! Scream!" laughed one of the Reavers, until...

FFFWWWWUUUUUUUUTT

Three of the Reavers terrorizing the mutant prisoners were covered in webbing and stuck on the wall like glue, while the other figure bashed the last two Reavers' skulls toward each other

"Gaah!" said both of the last two Reavers, now falling on the ground unconscious while the other figure broke the chain holding the mutants prisoners who looked in half shock and gratitude

"T-t- thank you." said one of the prisoner who was female, with the figures revealing to be Terry Komori and Ezekiel Sims in their Spider cult protector light armor

"Your welcome. Now go, before they notice." Ezekiel said sternly as the mutant prisoners ran away from their slavers and thanked their mysterious saviors for freeing them

"Where's the secret achieve at, old man?" Terry asked, grabbing a tank of gasoline on the side of a jeep laying around with Ezekiel pointing directly up near the roof

"Top floor, huh? Alright, let's get to it." Terry responded with him and Ezekiel wall-crawling all the way to the top floor.

They began making sure not to alert DeadPool and the Reavers of their presence by webbing their camera and short-circuiting their electronic systems with Terry's Bio-Electric Venom blasts. They almost reached the top of the chateau as a Reaver patrol man unzips his pants and starts peeing, closely at Terry and Ezekiel. Terry decides to shot a few web balls at the Reavers face with Ezekiel leaping up in the air, throwing the Reaver off the roof and into an old shed below. Terry leaped up to meet Ezekiel who was at the rooftop, only for Terry to land on the roof in one second as him and Ezekiel sneak inside the chateau reaching the secret achieve that was located in a abandoned library. The library was nothing more than an old room filled with cob webs and dust all around the room, with Ezekiel walking into one of the shelves pulling down a blue book on each shelf. He pulled down a blue book on the right side of the library room, with the entire shelf sliding off revealing a small room with old and written documents inside. Terry brought out the gasoline, opening the lid ready to soak the room with gasoline.

"Hmm, secretive." says Terry, who looked left and right in the small room while splashing gasoline in the room as Ezekiel flicks a lighter in his possession

"Here goes nothing." Ezekiel says, throwing the lighter as flames embodied the entire room with Terry and Ezekiel running away from the burning library when suddenly...

FABOOM

the library gets blown away by an explosion, sending both Terry and Ezekiel flying away on the floor

"Where the hell did that come from?" Ezekiel shouted, with Terry seeing a couple of helicopters showing a familiar Terry knew too well of who it was

"Crap, it's SHIELD." looks at Ezekiel, runs to his side and pulls him up. "We need to go, now!" Terry declared, with him and Ezekiel running out of the library and escaping the burning and attacked chateau

From outside, the Ultimates now composed with Clive Conner the new Daredevil along with the X-Men storming through the Reaver stronghold. Hawkeye and the current Black Widow Monica Chang along with a few SHIELD agents started firing at a dozen of Reavers, while the current Wolverine James "Jimmy" Hudson follows in his father's footsteps by slicing and dicing Reavers and Kitty Pryde was short-circuiting their cybernetic enhancements with her phasing power. Daredevil brought out his battle batons slamming into every Reavers contacted by it, knocking them out with tremendous skill as he sends swift and striking blows at the enemy Reavers. A Reaver appears behind Daredevil, only for him to throw one of his batons directly at his head as it impacted on the incoming Reaver while another comes from behind Daredevil when suddenly...

SWOOOSHHH

PTANG

"Aaagh!"

The Reaver from behind Daredevil was hit across the head by a star-spangled shield, along with hitting a couple more Reavers before returning to his master President America. With him was Iron Patroit blasting repulsors, and Thor throwing his hammer Mjolnir at random Reavers and retracting back to him like a boomerang as he held his hammer up with black clouds appearing in the sky.

KRAAAKKOOOOOMMMMM

Lightning flashed down from the sky, electrifying an entire squadron of Reavers as they crashed on the ground hard. Then, a small and tiny figure flying around of the Chateau stronghold of the Reavers appeared in front of President America, Iron Patroit, and Thor as the figure changed size into a woman with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman was wearing a black top exposing her stomach with light orange bee stripes and matching black leather pants. She also had robotic insect-like wings, with both of her hands glowing like a electrical like sting. She was Petra Laskov, former Red Wasp and now currently the new Wasp.

"Is the mainframe here in this hideout, Petra?" asked President America

"I'm afraid not, Mister President. The Oscorp mainframe wasn't inside the chateau at all. However I did notice this." she said, showing President Cap and the others a banner with a spider symbol on it as Nick Fury approached it

"Where do you find this, Wasp?" he demanded, with the banner resembling a familiar cult

"Inside the compound, located in the fifth floor of the building." replied Wasp, who glanced back to see DeadPool walk out of the building

"Oh great, now I'm burning to death. How I'm kidding? I can't die." he chuckled, not knowing Kitty Pryde behind him but noticing the Ultimates and X-Men staring at him. "Huh? Oh, son of a bitch! Could this get any worse?!"

"Hey, DeadPool." Kitty Pryde says, after phasing through DeadPool

"Motherfuc-Gyyaaaarggghhh!" he screamed out, completely short-circuiting inside since he was technically a cyborg with Deadstroke crouched down to his brother Wadey Wilson

"Every time, huh bro?" said Deadstroke, who was chuckling in the process of Wadey being embrassed just now "Now, did you sell that computer mainframe you told from Oscorp?" he asked, with Wolverine intimidating him with his claws

"What mainframe?" DeadPool said confused

"The mainframe you took from Oscorp, Wadey. Where is it?" Jack Wilson responded with DeadPool showing a confused look at his captors

"I didn't took a computer mainframe from Oscorp." he replied, with Clive Conner aka Daredevil listening and hearing DeadPool's heart rate

"Fury, he's telling the truth. DeadPool doesn't have it." he told Fury, who narrowed his eye at the discovery of DeadPool not having the Oscorp mainframe

"Then who-" Fury is cut off as a SHIELD agent rushed toward him, stopping to get a take of breath

"Director Fury, sir! We spotted two unknowns getting away in the forest." the agent replied, with Fury turning his attention towards the SHIELD agent

"The Reavers?" said Fury, with the SHIELD agent shaking his head in reply

"No sir. They have a spider symbol on their armor. Right now, Rogue and the Human torch are after them." the agent answered with Fury rubbing his chin, adding up the clues such as the spider symbolized banner and the two people with the same spider symbol like the banner

"Everyone with me." he ordered as the Ultimates and the X-Men following Fury into the woods while Elsewhere...

SSSIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A burnt and smoked tree in the forest of France was nearly incenrated from the impact supposedly to head after Terry. Him and Ezekiel were now trying to flee from the Human torch now, after they knocked Rogue out cold temporarily due to the fact she could absorb someone's abilities along with his life force. Human torch decided ramming straight at Terry and Ezekiel with Ezekiel being able to dodge the ramming impact with ease, however Terry was not so lucky. Human torch slams Terry tree-to-tree, burning through Terry's spider cult protector armor and his mask as he kicks the Human torch off of him. Terry landed on the ground steadily with his head down not revealing his face, while Human torch preparing to send a flaming fist toward him until...

SMACK

THUD

"Unngh!"

Terry somersault and hand stand kicked Johnny Storm in the head like the same move used when he encountered Peter Parker from another dimension, sending him down on the ground as his flame covered body now changed into his natural human form. Ezekiel ran approaching Terry, pulling him up from the ground after he fall back on the ground. Terry groaned in pain after being sent through tree-to-tree, with Ezekiel pulling him up as he now stood. Then suddenly, they both looked up to see Iron Patriot, Thor, Wasp, Storm, and Vision hovering down on the ground with the rest of the Ultimates and X-Men staring straight at them.

"Well this isn't going to be good." Ezekiel said to Terry with Spider-Woman pulling her mask off with a half concerned and angry glare

"You are so right, old man." he said back at Ezekiel as Fury walked by the two of them

"Ezkiel Sims, I should've known you were here." looks at Terry. "And I thought I told you not to intervene here, Komori. You knock out both Rogue and Human torch in the crossfire, too." Fury says sternly

"Well, technically you told me not to be on the mission to France. And the Rogue and Human torch thing," points at Human torch now standing up from the ground. "He started it."

"YOU! Flame on!" Johnny Storm yelled, now being bathe in flames again

"Stand down, torch." Fury ordered, as Human torch turned off his flame power but glared at Terry who looked back

"Well, you did." he said glancing at the Human torch, now looking back at Fury

"What are you and Ezekiel doing here, kid?" Fury asked, demanding to know why they were in Europe as Ezekiel approached Fury

"One of the old beacons to the spider cult safe haven went off. Me and Terry here, came to investigate. To our surprise, the hideout wasn't abandoned as we had thought. Moments later, you, the President, the X-Men, and your operatives showed up." Ezekiel said, not mentioning the "Burning secrets" part to Fury

"So of people, you brought him?" Kitty Pryde says irritated, with both her and Terry glaring at each other

"Alright, what the hell is your problem with me other than I'm the new Spider-Man?" he asked slightly irritated

"My problem is that there's a guy who puts on a Spider-Man costume, parading himself around like a superhero. Who doesn't anything on why Peter Parker became Spider-Man in the first place."

"FYI Pryde, I do know about why Peter Parker became Spider-Man. His uncle, Benjamin Parker told him that "With great power, there must also come great responsibility" right after he was killed by a burglar who came into his house that fateful night." walks toward Kitty Pryde. "Since then, Parker's been going around as Spider-Man protecting people from danger every time he's out there putting his life on the line. Once he told me why he did it before he died, was because with great power comes great responsibility." now looking Kitty Pryde in the eyes. "I learned that lesson hard when my parents were murdered looking for him." he concluded as Jess looked at Terry startled at part where his parents were looking for Peter, which had shocked her as Rogue walked toward him

"Why were your parents looking for him?" Rogue asked, now looking at Terry with sympathy all of a sudden who in return sighed

"My parents were looking for Peter Parker on a assignment they were on with his parents, a assignment that I don't know. All I know is that they wanted Peter Parker's help with it." Terry replied with his hand on his forehead, with everyone taken aback by the information Terry told them

"Mister President, It's time to go. We need to get back on the situation with the mainframe still being missing." Fury said, now turning his attention to Terry and Ezekiel "As for you two, we're sending back to Manhatten along with Ms. Simek or should I say Ms. Brant? Anyway, we leave in five." Fury said, with everyone else expect Terry and Jess being alone in the forest as she walked toward him

"Terry, why didn't you tell me this?" she asked, shocked that he would keep anything from her for the first time

"I had to keep it to myself, I didn't know to tell you." he replied, seeing Jess now walk away with the others. "I mean I was going to tell you, but I-" Jess cuts him off

"How could you? You promised me you would leave this alone. But you looked over it without me knowing, and worst of all you've been keeping this from me." she said, sounding completely betrayed as Terry went to try and comfort her with a hug only for her to push him away

"No. Just leave me alone." Jess says, walking back to the others

Terry couldn't believe what he did, he knew a conspiracy was going on with his and Peter Parker's parents and he didn't Jess. Sure she was Peter's clone but her own person, but with the fact Terry lied to her about letting go of solving his parents murder and Peter Parker's. Terry hadn't seen Jess like this before, especially when they dated before they broke up. He walked to where everyone else was, with his head completely down the whole ordeal going back home with everyone.

'I can't believe I did that, especially right in front of Jess. I lied to her, I didn't even tell her and stuck my business in my parents and Parker's death. Could this get any worse?' he thought meeting up with the others

Unknown location. Manhatten, New York 8:00 a.m.

In an abandoned hospital building, a eighteen year old boy with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a patient gown from a hospital starts running away in the hallways of the abandoned building. Then suddenly, Jackal busts through a wall heading straight for the brown haired eighteen year old as the eighteen year old retaliated by sending a strong kick directly towards his chest. Jackal was being sent flying back to a door to another room, while he heard sinister laughter from a distance. Jackal groans and growled in annoyance of the laughter going from a distance. Then all of a sudden, he could hear two pained screams at a distance as he get up bashed the wall wide open stepping in.

"Kassidy! I swear to God, if you don't shut up..." his voice trails off to see Carnage grabbing the brown haired eighteen year old boy by the neck, only being stopped from a sharp pain inside his head as Henry Zellner appeared from behind them

"Enough, Cletus." glances at the eighteen year old, while a red alien symboite with long blue torse, hands, and feet appeared behind Zellner was none other than Toxin. "We don't want to our young friend here damaged. We still have need of him after all. Toxin, keep an eye on Carnage." said Zellner, while both Toxin and Carnage told brown haired the eighteen year old escapee away

"What now, Zellner? I got a criminal empire to rule and keep in check, what did you call me for?" Jackal asked, glancing at Henry Zellner

"I need to track the attention of Spider-Man and bring him in for testing and experimentation, it's time. Have any idea where to start, Mister Warren?" he replied, with Jackal showing a devious grin going across his face

"I think I know." he answered grinning deviously


	6. Issue 6: Lost Love

**Author's Note: I want to place a couple of things. One, change the voice actors for Ultimate Comics: New Spider-Man. And two, I've decided to create a event called Rise Of The Symboites along with introducing other voice actors. So anyway, please review and enjoy**

**Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman): Nicole Tom voiced Supergirl in JL: unlimited  
**

**Miles Morales (Tarantula): Phil Lamarr or Bryton Adams who voiced Static in Young Justice.**

**Ezekiel Sims: Paul Eiding  
**

**Felicia Hardy (Black Cat): Tricia Helfer**

**Kitty Pryde: Caitlin Taylor-Love**

**Marian Carycle (Rogue): Catherine Taber**

**James "Jimmy" Hudson: Milo Ventimiglia**

**Johnny Storm (Human Torch): David Kaufman**

**Bobby Drake (Iceman): Jason Marsden**

Issue 6: Old Lost Love

Landing Bay, SHIELD helicarrier. Euro Airspace, 9:12 a.m.

Terry's narration

It wasn't easy convincing Fury to leave me off the hook, I'm just glad that I have a charismatic effect on people. '**Image of Fury barking his ear off at Terry, next scene shows Spider-Woman looking at him with a glare along with tears in her eyes while Fury and Terry were arguing with each other.' ** But I still feel bad about not telling Jess the truth on the whole "Solving Peter Parker and my parents murder" thing, she must hate me now more than ever. So I figured she needed some time alone with herself, since some of her friends in the X-Men try to talk and comfort ever since I screwed up in revealing the truth. 'scene of Kitty Pryde glancing at Terry, while Thor approached holding his hammer Mjolnir up high, electricity crackled and the sky going dark with lightning flashing constantly as Ezekiel walks in besides Terry. A bright light appeared, teleporting both Terry and Ezekiel sending them back to Manhatten, USA. Scene shifts with Terry giving back the spider cult protector armor, as Ezekiel leaped off the building while Terry changed into his Spider-Man costume and web slinged away. ' Now, both me and Ezekiel were sent back to New York city and went our separate ways after giving back the Spider suit protector armor to the old man. All I had in my mind right now was, what can I do to make this right?

Wok Express, Greenwich Village. Manhatten, New York 4:16 p.m.

Terry had a text message from Harry saying 'Meet me and MJ at Wok Express.' at an hour ago, which could only mean that MJ probably knew from Harry that him and Terry were looking into Peter and Terry's parents death Terry thought. He told a deep breath and went inside the Wok Express restaurant, seeing Harry, MJ, and surprisingly Gwen sitting at a second booth in front of Terry as he walked toward them. He sat down with the three of them when...

SLAP

SLAP

He received a slap from MJ and then from Gwen, seeing both women glare at him and Harry for keeping the secret away from them.

"Okay, I deserved that," Terry said, rubbing his cheeks where both Gwen and MJ slapped him at "but I needed to know what happen."

"Terry, do you what would've happen if you and Harry would've kept trying to find out who killed Peter and your parents?" Mary Jane asks, glancing both at Terry and Harry who nodded their head in reply

"MJ, it's not like we were doing this for the past few months." Harry explained, looking her in the eye. "Honestly, Terry and I haven't been following into the mystery of Terry's parents death and Peter's since then."

"Wait, how long have you and Terry been following in their deaths?" Gwen demanded, eying both of them

"It happened only a few days ago, after we met Peter Parker from an alternate dimension. We stopped looking into it after that." Terry replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "All we know is Brock's parents, along with mine's and Peter's worked together on something. There's nothing on my parents files that could what their mission, hell, it's like it's low key or something. I don't even care anymore, Gwen." he says now looking away, unable to get over who killed his parents

"I'm still in the doghouse, am I?" Harry replied, looking at Mary Jane

"You so are," she answered, giving Harry a dirty look "For the moment." she finished off punching him in the arm

"I love you." he said back, with Terry looking at both Harry and MJ as Harry kissed her on the forehead while she slapped his chest with a half grin crossing her face

"I have to go. I still need to get back to the Daily Bulge." he said getting up from the booth and leaving the store, only for Gwen to go outside with him

"Terry! Hold on..." she trailed off, running straight toward Terry as he stopped. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Gwen replied seeing Terry look away

"I'm fine, Gwen." he said in a uneasy tone to Gwen, only for her to touch his face as he saw her look at him with sympathy and concern

"Terry, what's really going on with you?" she asked, with Terry letting out a sigh

"It's about Jess. For so long, I kept that secret from her and never told her the truth. And now, she wouldn't even look at me after I had let it out and never told her about it in the first place. Who could blame her? I'm the one that kept it away from her and the rest of you guys." he explained to Gwen, who put her hands on his shoulder

"It still hurts you, doesn't it? I mean, about your parents?" Gwen said, showing Terry a sympathetic look on her face causing Terry to let out a sigh

"It does Gwen, vividly. And every time I try to forget about it, it still comes back to me so damn much." Terry says, looking away and then back at Gwen. "It reminds me of the time I couldn't save them from getting killed, and stop the bastard that murdered them laying a hand on them."

"But it's not your fault, you aren't to blame for not saving them Terry." she replied, with her blue eyes staring at Terry's green irises. "Right now, I have a feeling that they're proud of you and watching you from above. They're proud to see what you've become over the last seven months, and that they will always be proud." she concluded, seeing Terry smile at the small and short speech Gwen gave him

"Thanks Gwen, I needed that." he thanked, while Gwen noticing his camera hanging by a black strap his neck all of a sudden

"You do photography at the Daily Bulge? I always thought you were some intern or a webdesigner." Gwen says as she holds up his digital camera

"Web designer?" he said, slightly confused

"Yeah, that's the type of job Peter had while he worked there." Gwen explained, recalling the type of work Peter did in the Daily Bulge before he died

"Well, Jessica Jones pretty much has that job now. I had that as a job once I was with Empire News, that's how I ended up as a freelance photographer." Terry replies, explaining how he got his first job as a photographer

"So you're pretty good at it too, huh? Well now, that's a combination. A hottie and a freelance photographer extradiere at the same time too." said Gwen, smiling at Terry

"I could take a few pictures of you, if you like." he said, with Gwen showing a flirty smirk on her face

"Go on ahead cutie, I don't mind." she said back, leaning on a wall while grinning as Terry took a picture of Gwen grinning and voguing

After the first picture, Gwen placed her hands on her hips as she started to pose with a smile while Terry took another picture of her. She then bend over as her hands were still on her hips, with Gwen pouting her lips in a seductive way as Terry took another picture. And the next photo was with Gwen moving a strand of her hair, sending a smirk across her face at Terry's direction as he took one last and final picture of winking at him. For the first time in his life, Terry started to find happiness inside by the effects of the blonde haired and blue eyed beauty staring in front of him. Terry walks toward Gwen as she stares into his emerald orbs, with both of their faces at an inch further towards each other. Gwen's arms started to wrap themselves around Terry's neck, while his hands were on her waist as they now kissed each other on the lips, passionately. Terry's hands were now on Gwen's face, with her touching back of his hair in one hand and his face on the other hand kissing more and more with passion like never before. They stopped a moment later, staring into each others eyes until...

"Hey! Hey! You blonde girl! You get back here and pay for food!" a woman's voice, as Terry and Gwen turned their attention to an old Chinese woman staring at them but mostly pointing at Gwen

"I'll be right there in a second!" she yelled back at the woman , with her glancing at Terry "I have to go pay for that food MJ and I brought, I said I'd pay for it this. Anyway, call me sometime?"

"Sure, I'll do that." Terry replied, with Gwen giving him a kiss on the cheek along with a wink as she went back inside the restaurant

Midtown. Manhatten, New York 4:24 p.m.

In the Midtown streets of Manhatten NYC, Laura Day and Sarah Thornweb-Cole were walking holding a small bag in her hand as she calls for a cab. A second later, a taxi cab pulls over by her as she goes inside the cab with the bag still in her hand. She pulls out a rollex watch off the bag, with a note saying 'Happy Birthday!' as Laurie puts the watch in her pocket, now turning her attention to the cab driver. Sarah's present was of a portrait of a younger Terry possibly ten years old, his sister Kim who in the picture looked to be fifteen, and his parents who were in their late thirties.

"So, where to?" the cab driver asked

"Take us to 26th street and clover avenue, Queens please." she answered

"I'm sorry but..." the cab driver to reveal a Caucasian man wearing a baseball cap on his head with a smirk. "I'm afraid I have to make a little detour, ladies." he concluded, with a brown fur-skinned hand covering both Sarah and Laurie's mouth as Laurie's eyes went wide with completely shock and absolute horror while Sarah struggles showing a dirty look at the man was actually the Jackal.

Chelsea. Manhatten, New York 5:00 p.m.

Terry swings through the city casually, maintaining his daily patrol every day-to-day basics while wall-running off a office building. So far, all the Spider could ever think was the kiss with Gwen and he couldn't keep his mind off it. 'Man, I can't believe I kissed Gwen. I mean, we've known each other after I met her, Mary Jane, and May Parker that day during the whole civil war thing. But this kiss, it felt... good, I mean real good! Does this mean Gwen's the one for me? I mean literally the-' Terry's thought was cut off when

RIIIINNNNNNNNGG RRRIIIIIIINNGGGG

Terry's phone rang as he leaped at a rooftop, checking the caller id to only see that it's Laurie calling him.

"Hey Laurie, what's up?" said Terry

"I believe your friend is tied up at the moment, Spider-brat." said a familiar voice, a voice that made the hairs on Terry stand straight up with fear and near rage

"Jackal. Where is she?" Terry demanded, in a irritable tone of voice

"She's here with me, Spider-Man, along with your sweet aunt. Shaking in complete fear, horrified, she's so afraid. I wish you could see her now, helpless and frightened. But your aunt on the other hand, she's tough and spunky for an aunt." Jackal chuckled sinisterly

"Let them go, damn it!" Terry spatted in angry and fury

"Oh, I don't think you're in no position to make demands in this conversation. Truth is bug, nothing would please me more than to stomp you, but there's suddenly a change of plans now." Jackal grunted slightly annoyed for some reason. "Speaking of which, guess who wants to talk to you bug."

"Terry, what's going on?!" the frightened and female voice turned out to be Laurie's herself, with Terry having a shocked expression on his face

"Laurie, are you and Aunt Sarah okay? Where are you?" he asked her, with concern in his voice for his once first lover and friend

"Queensboro bridge, don't keep me waiting." said Jackal's sinister voice, as the phone hung up with Terry's fist balled up in utter rage

THWIP

Terry then web swinged away to meet Jackal at Queensboro bridge, in order to save Laurie from Jackal's grasp as he texted Miles and Harry for help. 'I'm coming Laurie! Please just you and Aunt Sarah be alive when I get there.' he thought desperately

Queensboro bridge. Queens, New York 5:11 p.m.

At the top of Queensboro bridge, Laurie and Sarah Thornweb-Cole were completely tied up with a gag on their mouth as Sarah started struggling to break herself free along with Laurie. Jackal on the other hand was growing impatient, waiting for Spider-Man to show up as his fist balled up irritated. All of a sudden, he noticed a figure swinging in the distance which lead him to believe it was Spider-Man while a camouflaged figure was near next to Laurie and Sarah who were still tied up. Spider-Man web slingshot himself directly at Jackal only for Jackal to grab his foot and slam im to the ground, along with grabbing the neck of Tarantula.

"You should've come alone on this, spider-brat. Now you're going to-" Jackal is cut off when...

THWAP

SMACK

WHAM

THUD

Tarantula webbed Jackal's face, covering his eyes as both Spider-Man and Tarantula landed a strong blow towards Jackal's jaw as he sent flying down a rail of the Queensboro bridge. Miles went up to free Laurie while Terry was facing Jackal on his own, giving some time for Miles to go them to safety. Jackal hurtles Terry down on a 4-door sedan at the bridge while he leaped and impacted on Miles, sending him flying down. Fortunately, Miles was able to shoot another web out and land on his feet only for Jackal to charge in at him. Unfortunately for Jackal, he received a strong double kick in the chest from Terry as he was sent flying toward a bridge rail.

"Stay the hell..." Terry says, landing a jab across Jackal's face. "away from them!" he concluded launching another jab, with Jackal grabbing his fist

Miles came to the rescue by being camouflage mode, landing strike through Jackal's body with him trying to sniff where Miles was coming from. Miles was near his left leg as he remains undetected while releasing a venom strike on Jackal's leg.

"Aaarggggghh! You little punk! Wait til I-" Jackal roared, but was cut off with another venom sting to his right leg. "Yyaarrrrrgggh!"

As Miles and Terry were about to deliever a final blow to Jackal, he grabs both of them by heads and slams them into the ground along with sending flying through car-to-car on every impact. Jackal leaps near them preparing to finish them off permenantely, when suddenly...

CRRRAAASSSSHHHHH

"Ungh!"

Jackal was ran over by a pickup truck, with the driver being Laurie with Sarah in the passenger seat who looked shocked and surprised at her. Terry opened his eyes to see Laurie had ran over Jackal, completely having a shocked and amazed look on his face under his mask. Then suddenly, his spider sense blared only to see Jackal hit both him and Miles sending them flying back with the pickup truck along with Jackal throwing the pickup truck Sarah and Laurie were on straight to a bridge rail as their air bags busted open due to the impact. Miles and Terry web Jackal's face again, along with sending a tag-team uppercut impacting on his chin with a full strike.

"No, no, no!" Terry shouts

While the pickup truck was hanging by a thread, Terry and Miles burst into action to save Laurie and Terry's Aunt Sarah as the truck falls into the river with Jackal tackling both of them while plunged into the river. Terry motioned Miles to go save Laurie and his Aunt while he holds off Jackal, with Miles diving fast to reach the truck to save his Aunt Sarah and Laurie. Miles opens the door to the driver side and unbuckles both Sarah's and Laurie's seat belts as he swims above for air, as he web swinged up on the bridge. Meanwhile, Terry was landing blows on Jackal who wouldn't let go of him with both him and Jackal going up on the bridge as they gasped for air. Terry was to face Jackal again, only to grabbed by the head and slammed twice on the bridge wall hard by said person as Terry fades into uncounscious.

While on the road of Queensboro bridge, Miles was giving Laurie CPR while Harry finally arrived in his American Gargoyle outfit take Sarah to the hospital. But before he could however, he rushed to see if Miles was making any progress of saving Laurie. Miles repeatedly kept trying to revive Laurie, but she never came out of it. After one last mouth-to-mouth treatment, Miles and Harry kneeled down to see if Laurie had any chance of survival but she never came through. In the end, Laurie Day was now dead with Miles looking down and Harry slammed his fist to the ground in sorrow and anger at Laurie's death.

"Oh my god, she's... gone." Miles said in shock and depression

"I can't believe it." Harry said, now performing mouth-to-mouth and CPR to revive Laurie if he could. "Come on, Laurie!" mouth-to-mouth and gives Laurie three chest pumps. "Come on! Hang in there." he exclaimed, seeing Laurie not coughing for air neither showing signs of her living anymore

"Jackal." they both muttered venomously as both of them to confront Jackal, but neither him or Terry were found

"What he'd go? And why did he take Terry?" Miles asked, searching down on the bridge with Harry as he landed behind Harry on his glider

"I don't know, Miles. But right now, I need to take Sarah to the hospital and take Laurie's body there too. I also need to tell the others about this, but I don't know if I could tell Jess that Laurie is-" Miles cuts him off

"I'll tell her." he said sadly, feeling sorrow and sadness for telling Jess that her friend is now dead. "You just take Terry's Aunt to the hospital. I'll try to see if I can find Jackal anywhere, or at least find Terry as best I can and tell him." Miles declared web slinging away from Queensboro bridge, not sure of what to tell Jess about Laurie's death while Harry flew away on his glider.

Triskelion, New York 6:04 p.m.

Miles POV

I can't believe that I have to tell Jess, that the only friend she had her whole life is dead. Not to mention that Jackal's gone along with Terry, probably with me thinking that he took Terry after the fight. I already knew that Harry took Sarah to the hospital after I left the bridge, she was recovering fine but she receive a short-term memory loss from the accident when I got a text from Harry. It's good that she made it, I wish the same could've been said for Laurie. I mean, Terry told me that him and Laurie was his girlfriend for a time and after they broke up they still were friends in the end. All of a sudden, I noticed a helicarrier descending into the hanger bay when I felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD showing a depressed look on his face. He already knew about the fight Terry and I had with Jackal and after that, he had a few SHIELD agents search for them ever since.

"The Ultimates along with the X-Men are back from their mission. The SHIELD agents I sent still have no word about Komori, neither any leads on Jackal went after the incident in Queensboro Bridge." he said, while me and Coulson went down the hanger bay "You're going to tell her, are you?"

"Yeah, I am. She's going to hit her hard , especially with Terry being taken by Jackal." I replied as I saw Coulson nod his head.

"I've already took Komori's uncle, he's in the hospital with his niece. Both of them are devastated about what happening to both Sarah Thornweb-Cole and Terry Komori, along with the death of Laura Day." stated Coulson, with Jess and her friends in the X-Men walking toward us

"Jess, I need to talk to you alone." I said having a straight and sad look

"Miles, what's wrong? Did something happen to Terry?" she asked, having a worried look after seeing me depressed

"It's not just him. You might want to sit down for this." I answered as she sat down with Coulson explained the situation to Fury about Jackal kidnapping Terry, while I prepared myself to tell about what happened in Queensboro Bridge

So I gave her the full story on what happened at the bridge, with the first thing I told her about Laurie and Terry's Aunt being kidnapped by Jackal as she panicked while about to head for Queensboro. I grabbed her wrist and told her the last two details about what happened. I mentioned that Terry got kidnap by the Jackal after the fight, which she was shocked to hear due to the look she had on her face. But the last thing was really going to hit her hard, I told Jess that her friend Laurie died and how it happened. I've never seen Jess like this ever, tears streaming down her face crying her eyes out. I then saw Kitty Pryde, leader of the X-Men and Rogue comforting her as she cried for the loss of her best friend. I glanced at the view of New York, narrowing my eyes at Queens, Brooklyn, Bronx, and all five. The only thing I had in my mind right now, was finding Terry and getting Jackal in prison. I leaped off the hanger bay, web zipping nearby a VTOL leaving the Triskelion as it makes its way into the city.

Unknown location, New York 7:28 p.m.

Terry's eyes started to slowly at one second and close in the next second, until his eyes opened wide at remember what happened. He scanned the area around him, finding it to be a laboratory of some kind with computers, medical equipment, all things a mad scientist would use. His eyes suddenly He then noticed a life support pod, but he couldn't tell who or what was inside it as a brown furred hand gripped his head squeezing who was actually Jackal doing the crushing of Terry's head.

"Aaaaaagggggghhh...!" Terry

"Jackal... Warren!" said an unknown voice as Jackal narrowed his eyes at the direction of the voice and growled

"What is it Zellner?" he spatted out as a gray haired man in his fifties approached him, along with jugging Terry's memory as Jackal released his grip on Terry's head

"He mustn't be harmed, we have been over this." said Zellner narrowing his eyes at Jackal who shrugged and glared at Terry

"What the hell do you need this kid anyway? He's going to be a problem, just like his parents." Jackal replied, not noticing Terry ball his fist as he remembered the late Prowler Aaron Davis mentioning Jackal and Warren which lead to both names being said person now looking straight at Terry's face. "You should let me kill this kid off just like mom and dad, along with his girlfrie-"

WHACK

Jackal was suddenly headbutted by the captured Spider-Man, who growled in irritation and rage.

"You little shit! I ought a gut you right here and-" he is suddenly cut off by Terry

"That's for killing my parents and Laurie, you bastard! And there's plenty more where that came from." Terry spat venomously as Jackal prepared to land a blow at Terry, until some sort of red tendril wrapped itself around his wrist

"If anyone's going to kill that kid, it'll be me doggy!" said a voice filled with chaos and insanity as Terry saw with wide eyes, a red symboite with yellow veins, a elongated jaw, claws, fangs, and a yellow center at the middle of his chest. Behind the red symboite was a dark red and blue one only about 15 feet tall with blue torso, claws and talons and a less elongated jaw. The other one was one female that looked yellow, purple, and pink with the same feautres of Carnage and the second one. And the last symboite Terry caught a glimpse at was a red symboite with only eyes, wings

"Jackal, Carnage, all of you, leave. I wish to talk with young Terry alone." Zellner ordered as said people left out of their sights, with Zellner turning his attention back to Terry. "Terrence it's time we talked."


	7. Issue 7: Truth and Rage

**Author's Note: Sorry if I've been late or anything, I was having a little writer's block. Anyway, here in this issue marks the story arc I've created. Without further ado, here is the seventh issue of Ultimate Comics: New Spider-Man and the start of Rise Of The Symboites. Please review and enjoy. Also, I'm thinking of doing a Prowler story along the way. You may expect it after Ultimate Comics: Fantastic Four is finished, so be sure to stay tune.  
**

Issue 6: Truth And Rage

Several Months ago...

Manhatten Docks, New York 7:14 p.m.

"Spidey, who is this guy?" Terry asked the older web-slinger as they both stood confused on the man with the strange aura covering his head and face in front of them

"I think that's Mysterio." Peter answered, with Terry scratching the back of his head still confused on who Mysterio

"Mysterio? I think I had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Wait a minute..." Terry trailed off for a short moment. "The Youtube guy? What are you suppose to be anyway? Some sort of wannabe sorcerrer? Alien ruler and sorcerrer? A cheap magician knock-off?"

"A magician? You dear call Mysterio a cheap magician!? Mysterio is the master of the Arcane arts!" Mysterio said as mist appeared over him while his hands were up like a madman

"Well, it looks like Mysterio loves talking to himself in third person." Terry mocked which seemed to aggreavate Mysterio back both in his universe, and in the Amazing Spider-Man's world while Amazing Spider-Man laughed at the joke

"Enough of your senseless prattle! Or you both will face the power of Mysterio." Mysterio threatened the Spider-Men with as the mist grew more wider

"What we do we now, Spidey?" Terry said looking at Peter

"Come on Misty, just get back me to my dimension and I promise I won't have to get medieval on you. I won't even break your fish bowl like last time either." Peter replied, with him and Terry getting into fighting stance just in case

"Why would I want to do that? Why don't I just leave you here in a world that believes you to be dead?" figures started appearing from within Mysterio's mist. "I could just leave here and finish you off right now!" he declared, with versions of the foes Peter Parker faced in his dimension and the foes Terry Komori encountered since he became Spider-Man

The foes that appeared on the left were from the Amazing Spider-Man's universe as Terry saw the type of arch-enemies Spider-Man had faced in his universe, which were the Green Goblin who was human sized riding a bat-like glider wearing a purple hood and clothing. A different Venom that looked like someone in a alien parasite suit. There was also a man wearing a green suit with yellow electric bolts which was Peter Parker's version Electro, a giant lizard, a Doc Ock that looked like a old man, and a red alien symboite that reminded Terry like Venom but he felt a bit of darkness just by staring at it hoping to never cross its path at first sight. The other figures that now appeared from the right, were the foes that Terry Komori fought and encountered as Spider-Man.

Peter finally saw the enemies Terry fought ever since he became Spider-Man, with one of them being a man with pale yellowish skin wearing a black hoodie trenchcoat, black combat boots, and borwn cargo pants which reminded him of the Miles Warren clone called Carrion. The other was a blue electricity energy being next to him was this dimension Electro along with it's own Rhino. The other three that appeared behind them however, were completely unknown to him. One was brown fur jackal-like man or creature wearing torn pants, snarling venomously with a deadly look in its eyes. The other was a hispanic tattooed man carrying a chain, with a metal scorpion stinger attached to it and a couple of scars on his face was Terry's dimension Scorpion. And the last figure that appeared was a dark haired short ponytailed woman, wearing a dark green jumpsuit which fitted well with her curves and toned body. Her attractive green grey eyes seemed to make the Amazing Spider-Man be caught off guard by her stunning appearance, while she pulled out her katana with a smirk as she none other than the mysterious swordswoman Shikata.

"Hey, Kid?" Peter said to Terry, who pointed at two illusions that were Scorpion and Shikata

"Yeah, Spidey?" he said back, seeing the Amazing Spider-Man's version of Green Goblin and Doc Ock slowly going towards him

"Is that guy with the scars and tattoos your Scorpion? And who's the irresistable deadly chick with the sword?" Peter asked back, staring at Scorpion who brought up his Scorpion stinger while Shikata prepared herself in a fighting stance

"Yeah, the dude with the bad scars is Scorpion. And the irresistable chick is the mysterious and deadly swordswoman is Shikata." Terry answered, glancing at Mysterio "So, you're going to beat us with illusions? Is that the best you got?"

"Do not underestimate the power of Mysterio." he said, smugly in pride "If you wish to test my power, then have at it!"

"Alright then. Come on, kid!" Peter shouted with him and Terry going pass the illusion, until their spider-senses kicked in all of a sudden as both were grabbed by the Amazing Spider-Man's version of Venom

"Not an illusion! Not an illusion! Kid, we need to break free!" Peter said as Terry's hands glowed with bio-electricity, inflicting on Venom's face as he screamed in sharp pain

ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAATTTTTTT

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

SWWOOOOSSSHHHH

"Whoa!" Spidey shouted, dodging a swift strike from the swordswoman known as Shikata with Spidey webbing her hands to her sword. "Okay, hot and irresistable sword lady wants to kill me." quickly dodged a scorpion chain being swung at him from behind, along with a couple of energy. "And now I'm fighting another version of Scorpion and Carrion." mid-air kicks Scorpion in the neck, along with a left jab going across Carrion's face. "Kid! How's things going on your end?" Peter asked, evading left and right at Shikata's sword strikes

KA-BOOM

KA-BOOM

THWIP

WHACK

Terry manuevers away from exploding pumpkin bombs only for them to impact damage on Venom and Carnage, with him doing a web-zip directly at Green Goblin as he kicks him in the chest on impact.

"Spidey, does your Goblin always throw these pumpkin bomb everytime you fought?" Terry asked, along with webbing two of Doc Ock's mechanical arms while giving a left hook and jab going across Doc Ock's jaw. "Your Doc Ock really let himself go did he, Spidey?"

"Well, yeah he did. What's the difference between your Gobbie and Ock and mine?" Peter replied, avoiding the ramming speed of Rhino as Electro and Scorpion were taken down. "I mean, mine Goblin uses a glider and pumpkin bombs while Doc here just has his smarts and mechanical arms." dodging back the sword strike from Shikata as he leaped near a wall, while she looked up at him and smirked with releasing a soft and small moan. 'Okay. Illusion of crazy hot sword lady wants me.' Peter though, glancing at Terry trying to hold his own on his world's villains.

"Well, my Doctor Octopus is a scrawny looking dude with an emo look going on." Terry said, banking right out of the other Electro's attack as it impacted on Venom and Carnage who roared in sharp agony. "And my world's Green Goblin, was an 8 foot tall monstrosity who could throw fireballs by the palm of his hands. Something like a hulk goblin, he died fighting you." he concluded, kicking the other Green Goblin off his glider

"Seriously? A hulk goblin? Does he say "Goblin SMASH!"?" Peter replied, hitting Carrion square in the jaw. 'This isn't going anywhere, we can't hold our own against Mysterio's illusion. There's got to be a source to stop these illusions.' Peter thought, now eying at the glowing eye in the middle of Mysterio's chest as it seem to be controlling the illusion. 'Bingo!'

THWIP

WAP

THUD

ZZAAAAAAAAZZZTTTTTT

SMACK

Peter web yanked Shikata as she was tossed away, crashing into both Scorpion and Carrion while dodging the other Electro's bolts. Peter then manuevered behind the blue Electro, hitting him with a left overhook sending him flying back as he waved his hand after the punch.

"Okay seriously, ow!" Peter muttered, now glancing at Terry who had Carnage rammed straight into Venom and Doc Ock. "Kid, there's the source!" Terry saw Peter pointing on the glowing eye at the middle of Mysterio's chest

"On it!" Terry said, running and dodging attacks from the Green Goblin and Electro of Peter's world as Rhino from Terry's world charged at him

"Kid, Don't..." Peter's voice trailed off as Terry leaped above Rhino, high enough to strike Mysterio

THWIP

Terry web-zipped high enough in the air to strike down Mysterio, sending a powerful punch directly at the glowing eye on his chest. The source of the illusion Mysterio cast began to disperse as a searing blast sent Peter Parker and Terry Komori flying back, leaving Mysterio's drone to be destroyed in the blast. Peter woke up from the blast before Terry did, quickly checking to see if he was still alive as he sighed in relief when he find out Terry was still breathing. Peter could see helicopters in the distance as he decided to flee, still trying to figure out one thing on his mind: 'Is this world's Peter Parker dead?' he thought web swinging away, soaring through the city.

Manhatten, New York 9:02 p.m.

Peter Parker's POV

I can't believe that I'm dead, in this world. Everyone in this world, everyone had to see me death. Gwen saw me die, Mary Jane saw me die, even Aunt May. For Aunt May to see me gone like that, it must've been too hard for her when I died. And now I'm wondering should I see her or not? I mean, what am I going to say? Hi, Aunt May! It's me, Peter! Your nephew from another dimension whose still alive! She might think of me being some sort of copycat of my alternate self, call the cops or SHIELD even. I stood from the rooftop of a office building, pulling my mask off with me still wondering on what to do or where am I going to stay for the night until...

"You lose, Parker?" said an elderly and familiar voice, a voice that I remembered was dead because Morlun

I turned my head and saw with wide eyes, Ezekiel. I can't believe that Ezekiel's alive in this world. He looked younger, but in his fifties then Aunt May's age back home. I chuckled when I saw wearing the same clothing from when I remembered him being alive. All Ezekiel had on him was a green dress shirt and black dress pants, leaving his feet to be bare footed like in my world. Same grey hair, a few wrinkles and surprisingly no liver spots, but still the same Ezekiel Sims I remembered him to be.

"Ezekiel?" I asked, still staring at the man beside me as he nodded his answer

"So, you know me? From your world?" he said, with me giving a nod in answer. "And I take it that look on your face tells me I died in your world, is that correct?" he asked

"Yeah, you're pretty much dead." I answered seeing him laugh at the answer, with me being completely confused right now

"I knew I die someday." Ezekiel gazed at me, with a straight face. "What's on your mind, boy?" he asked me, walking two feet close to me

"Nothing." I replied, looking away with a hand touching which was actually Ezekiel's

"Don't lie Parker, I know something's wrong." he said. "I know you're troubled, I know that you know what happen to this world's you. Now tell me..." Ezekiel trailed off with me and him sitting at a ledge of the roof. "What's troubling you, son?"

"Other than finding out that my alternate self is dead and everyone knows who I am now, I'd say it's whether to see Aunt May or not." I looked down, close to doubting myself. "I mean, she saw me die right in front of me. Could I actually go and see her after what happened that night?" I said, looking directly at Ezekiel who then smacked the back of my head

"Of course, dear boy! But..." he said, gazing down. "I do know about suffering lost in my age. Your aunt would be enraged to think of you being an imposter. Although, it would be best if you got to see her just to let her know that you're alive from another world."

"Hey, you mentioned that you suffering lost. Who did you lost?" I replied, with Ezekiel letting out a loud sigh as he glanced at me

"I lost my wife..." he trailed off, as I then saw him look away from me. "along with my two daughters and my unborn son. I lost them when I was still in the Spider cult, they were murdered by a sadistic bastard. I fought him a few days later, he died when he came to one of our spider cult safe havens. Collapsed rumble from the safehouse killed him, not before I stabbed that bastard were he stood." he said with contempt hatred, balling his fists in suppressed anger on the thought of losing his family

"Ezekiel, who was it that killed your family?" I asked, looking sympathetic in front of him

"Morlun." he answered with his voice in deep hatred, with my eyes being completely widened with shock and horror

I knew Morlun was totemptic predator like the Ezekiel in my world mentioned, but capable of killing innocent women and children, including an entire family was definetely low in so many ways. It reminded me too much of Osborn, how he any innocent lives to get his way and how he killed Gwen. I hated him for he did to her, just like how much Ezekiel hated Morlun in this world. Now, I wonder if Ezekiel was willingly to go over the edge to kill Morlun from the start after his family was murdered. I didn't want to think about it too much, I decided to change the subject.

"So, did you know me? I mean, have you met me before, here in this world?" I asked him, seeing him shook his head in answered 'No' as I sighed. I had another question on my mind now, a question to ask. "Do you know the other Spider-Man, my successor Terry Komori?"

"Of course. I'm training him after all, and I have my thoughts on training a certain 13 year old with spider proportions just like you and him." Ezekiel replied, chuckling. "I might train him after I'm through with Komori, or maybe later. Kid's name is Miles Morales, just your typical teenager with spider powers and those of his own better than mine, yours, and Komori in some way." he stated, with both of laughing. "Since you don't have anywhere to sleep for the night..." his voice trailed off, glancing down and back at me. "You can stay at my place. That sounds fair to you?" he concluded, with his hand being extended as I shook it and smiled

"Lead the way." I declared, with me and Ezekiel now heading toward his place as we swung. For the first time, I think I'm ready to see Aunt May tomorrow. 'Alright, alright! Tomorrow, I will see you Aunt May!' I thought, with a smile growing inside my mask

Present day

Few days later. Friday, Unknown location. Manhatten, New York 10:04 p.m.

It had now been four days since Terry has been captive by Henry Zellner and the murderer of his parents and Laura Day, the Jackal constantly beating him to a pulp for the last couple of days. He was prodded on, experimented on, and completely torruted during the remainder of time he was hold prisoner. However, Jackal was kept on a leash by Zellner who still wanted Terry alive for his own agenda and modus operandi, Terry was Zellner's prime test subject after all. Zellner experimented and prodded him during the day, while Jackal on the other hand torruted Terry with cuts and bruises on his chest, but Zellner always kept Jackal tamed. But this time, Zellner finally had Terry alone day and night as he walked in Terry's cell who was being recovered by a nurse.

"Leave us." he told the nurse as she did what she was told, glancing at the now eighteen year old Spider-Man. "Terrence, I am sorry for Jackal unleashing his brutality on you. It's hard for me to keep him order control."

"You're lying." Terry said, weakly. "You enjoy him beatting the crap out of me."

"No, I really mean it dear boy." sat on a chair close to Terry, stucking a syringe in his arms with a black substance. "I wouldn't wish to see you hurt my favorite test subject, even one's birthday that passed yesterday. I truly wish for your parents to be still alive of course, but my hand was forced." Zellner placed the syringe back on a tray, then looked down at Terry. "All because of Norman Osborn." he concluded, with Terry's eyes narrowing at Zellner

"What do you because of Osborn?" he demanded as Zellner's expression showed him being slightly curious, but otherwise smirked at Terry's question

"You see Terrence," sat back on the chair. "I was working with Norman Osborn before the time of his demise and after being exposed as the Green Goblin. A former employee of Oscorp, really." Terry glared at him while Zellner gazed at the eighteen year old staring at him. "Norman ordered me to break him and his fellow members of the Six out of the SHIELD base and prison known as the Triskelion. But first..." his voice trailed off with his hands folded together. "I needed the brother of Tony Stark, Gregory to fulfill his part of the bargain being a distraction for both the Avengers and Ultimates, and it suceeded." Zellner explaining, seeing Terry's expression change with shock

"Then that means..." Terry's eyes began to go wide, now glaring at Zellner after summing the facts. "The six had Peter Parker to themselves, while you had the Avengers and Ultimates busy with Gregory Stark and his coup. When the Six finally finished off Parker, all you had to do was sit back and watch."

"Close, but not likely." Zellner corrected. "There were two flaws to our plan..." he then gazed at Terry with a straight face. "Bring in Peter Parker alive, and deal with your parents." Terry's fists began to ball, tightened with rage. "Jackal's first objective was to kill your parents first, the other was injecting Peter Parker with a drug and potion of my own creation at the bridge where the Avengers and Ultimates were fighting. When young Peter finished off Norman, that's when my drug took affect. Shutting down everything in young Peter Parker's body, it was planned perfectly right." Zellner concluded as Terry's eyes suddenly started to turn black, while Zellner quickly got out of the cell. "No! This wasn't suppose to start now!" flicked on a intercom. "Jackal! I have need of you! Get here, no-" he is cut off as a dark and bladed tendril in the leg

"Aaaarggh!" he screamed in pain, holding pressure on his wounded leg as a hit squad came in aiming guns at where the tendril came from

FABLASTFABLASTFABLAST

RATATATATATATATATATATATA

BLUMPBLUMPBLUMPBLUMPBLUMPBLUMPBLUMP

The hit squad were firing at a ooze-like creature with a red spider symbol like Peter Parker had because of an organic parasite, with red eyes as it opened its mouth. Four tendrils appeared from behind its back, with a sharp tip on each of the four tendrils that glowed with green bio-energy. The tendril then attacked the hit squad with two sent flying back to a wall, and the other two gunmen getting hit on the ground hard as Jackal busted the door to see a ooze-like monster attacking the hit squad that was sent in. Jackal gripped the collar of Henry Zellner, slamming toward a nearby wall with an intimidating growl.

"Damn it Zellner, what the hell did you do?!" Jackal demanded in a threatening manner, staring at the traumatized and startled Oscorp scientist

"I don't know, Jackal! I wasn't expecting him to convert so quickly, this accelerated faster than I anticipated." Zellner said, staring at the ooze monster with fear and horror. "The symboite seems to be active due to Terry Komori's rage after bonding to him. I can't think of anything to correct this problem!" he replied now shocked at the last hit squad man being sent flying toward their direct as Jackal ducked down, while Zellner fleed away from the symboite enraged Terry Komori. "I already got problems with the other those two test subjects Zellner had interest in escaped the facility. I don't need this prob-" he muttered, until he was interrupted by a growl from the symboite covered Spider-Man as it grabbed Jackal with four of his tendrils. The symboitic Spider-Man stared directly at the eyes of the Jackal, with green bio-energy coming from his mouth

Manhatten, New York 10:14 p.m.

Miles Morales stood at a roof in an alley way donned in his Tarantula costume, holding a random thug upside down with web fluid as Clive Conner aka Daredevil along with Spider-Woman and the female assassin known as Elektra stood beside him. Tarantula then brought the thug up as Daredevil brought the thug's head toward his direction, with a intimidating scowl on his face. Spider-Woman had her arms crossed, still feeling with grief over her dead friend Laurie after her funeral was earlier today and feeling with worry about Terry who still couldn't be found. Elektra prepared her sais, crouching down as she pointed her weapons at the mugger's face. The second Daredevil Clive Conner crouched down with Elektra, still keeping his intimidating scowl

"Where is Jackal?" he demanded, grabbing the mugger by the collar of his shirt

"I can't tell you where is, the big man will have me killed!" said the mugger, with Miles obviously being bored of this as he grabbed the man's head

"Just tell us where Jackal is, man. I just want to go back to sleep." he yawned, stretching his arms out as Spider-Woman crouched down with her legs

"Look, tell us where he is. You can talk to me." pointed her finger at Tarantula and Daredevil. "You can tell to them." then she pointed at Elektra, who had her sais ready for the kill. "Or you can talk to her." she said, giving the thug an ultimatum

"Alright, alright fine! He's-" the mugger is cut off when suddenly...

FABOOM

An explosion was heard five miles away from them as Daredevil concentrated on where the sound was coming, with his superhuman heightened senses. He pinpointed the location on where the explosion came, along with a few screams, gunfire, and a screeching roar. And they all came from the same location: Manhatten Tribecca Docks. Tarantula, Spider-Woman, Daredevil, and Elektra then noticed SHIELD along with the Ultimates, Hobgoblin as most now call him and X-Men heading for the docks at where the destruction was beginning as a helicopter down revealing Nick Fury.

"Time to move." he said as all four got inside the chopper, with everyone gettting ready for the assault on the docks

Tribecca docks. Manhatten, New York 10:16 p.m.

CRASH

FABOOM

FABLASTFABLASTFABLASTFABLASTFABLAST

"RRAAAAAAAYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHH!" roared a screeching voice as the source of the sound sending two SHIELD agents flying back, hitting the ground hard

THUPTHUPTHUPTHUPTHUPTHUPTHUPTHUPTHUP

The helicopter pressed a light at where the screeching sound was coming from, it pointed amiss the smoke of the abandoned building it started at. The SHIELD chopper turned left as Nick Fury along with Miles and Jess taking a glimpse at where the source of the destruction came from. While Daredevil and Elektra jumped down below to rescue the wounded SHIELD agents in the chaos, the Ultimates and X-Men arrived going into fighting stances as a figure slowly appeared from outside. Both the Ultimates and X-Men were still ready for whatever came next once they went in pursuit, only for the figure to be a woman in a nurse outfit running as Spider-Woman and Tarantula step out of the chopper. As they landed on the ground in front of her, she fled away from them only for Jess to press her hands on the nurse's shoulders in order to calm her down.

"It's okay, you're safe now. What's going on and why are you here?" she said as the fleeing nurse seemed to calm her down for the moment

"I was taken by that new Kingpin of crime, Jackal. He told me to work with some doctor from Oscorp and if I didn't he'd kill me where I stood." she replied, looking down. "They were experimenting on those that kid along with another one."

"What did these two boys look like?" Miles asked the traumatized nurse

"One of them had long brown hair and brown eyes, one of the guard called him a clone." she said as Spider-Woman's eyes suddenly wide. "And the other one was a Asian kid with green eyes. Both of them were eighteen." she concluded, with both of Miles and Jess eyes going wide with shock

"They experimented on them?! Who was responsible for it?" Jess demanded, with a sudden held up anger as the Hobgoblin appeared on the scene beside Tarantula and Spider-Woman

"That former Oscorp scientist I mentioned. His name is Zellner, Henry Zeller." she explained, with Harry walking toward in his hobgoblin nano-weave armor

"Henry Zellner? He's responsible for what's going on? I need you to tell what happened." he declared

"I was told by Zellner to leave him with the kid with the green eyes, but he had a syringe with a black substance inside it." she said, pressing her arms toward each other. "After I left, I made up my choice to help out that clone by breaking him out his cell. I was caught by Jackal when he was almost about to kill me, the alarm flared in level six where Zellner and that kid were."

"You don't know what happened?" Harry replied

"Wait. What was that black substance Zellner had with him?" Spider-Woman asked, feeling a bad ache in her gut

"I don't know what it was. Zellner kept it to himself, he's sort of like the mad scientist type. I had an assistant, his name's Milton Hoss. I don't know if he's alive-" she's cut off as Jimmy Hudson and Captain America were both sent flying

THUD

THUD

"Agh!"

"Agh!"

"Cap! Jimmy! Are you alright?" Jess asked both Captain America the first super soldier, and the son of Wolverine Jimmy Hudson

"We're fine, Spider-Woman. But we got a problem." said Cap, with him and Jimmy Hudson getting up from the problem

"What?" Miles asked when suddenly...

"RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!"

THUD

A fast figure jumped out from above and landed on the ground as debris covered it, with the Ultimates and X-Men stepping out of the building Spider-Woman along with Taruntala, Cap, and Wolverine saw a dark and ooze-like claw break out of the debris. Thor along with Iron Patriot, Storm, and Human Torch flew ready while everyone member of the X-Men and Ultimates stood their ground prepared themselves. The nurse Spider-Woman was speaking with quickly decided to run away, only for Spider-Woman to grab her wrist as she reached to a halt.

"Wait a minute. What's going on, what are you running away from?" Taruntala asked the frightened nurse, who was still had fear on her face

"That thing!" she said, pointed at the claw of where the debris collided on. "Every security personnel outside was trying to contain whatever that thing is. I hear one of them said that it was coming from level six. Right where Zellner and that kid I told you about were." she explained with Spider-Woman bringing the nurse's eye-to-eye, as the nurse became still as a board

"Are you telling us that thing came from the same level as-" she's cut off as the debris shattered, revealing the figure's true form

The figure revealed itself as a ooze-like creature with red eyes and a large red spider symbol on that resembled Venom's second look. It showed its claws and talons, along with four tendrils on its back glowing with bio-electricity. It snarled glaring at the Ultimates, X-Men, Taruntala and Hobgoblin, only for a fireball to impact on it as it screeched in pain. Jess' eyes widened when she and Miles realized that the creature was a symboite, but it felt different to them somehow. Enraged, the creature threw a piece of debris nearby it as the Human torch dodged only to be tackled by the creature as it pummeled Human Torch on the ground. His fiery form disappearing, changing him to his normal self. Hawkeye and Black Widow opened fire with bullets as the symboite's tendrils stuck out and grabbed both of them, sending them stuck to a wall.

ZZZAAAAAAPPPPPPPTTTT

Iron Patriot blasts the symboite with his repulsors, only for the symboite to grab him with a tendril and throw him away flying back in the abandoned dock. The symboite was about to pounce on Iron patriot, but was stopped as a invisible force hit it square in the jaw now flying back to a SHIELD transport vehicle. The symboite growled at the force that attacked as the invisible force revealed to be Miles Morales, only for the symboite to grab a hold of him with its own hands. As he was about to use his venom strike, the symboite grabbed his head, looking him straight in the eye and let him go when all of a sudden...

"Miles..." it said, with Miles eyes being wide under his mask. "help me. Before I lose control..."

"Terry? Is that you, man?" Miles said as his spider sense rung, dodging a tendril in the process with Spider-Woman about to lunge at Terry. 'Jess, no!' Taruntala thought, going camouflage and tackle Jess from attacking symboite turned Terry Komori

"Miles, what are you doing?! That thing is trying to kill us!" she explained, moving him off of her

"And that thing Terry, Jess." he replied. "That nurse said that symboite was in the level as Terry and Zellner. What if Zellner turned Terry into that thing?"

Jess glanced at the symboite in front of her wrecking havoc, with Storm hovering above it with Kitty Pryde slowly approaching it from behind. Meanwhile, Iceman and Rogue stood ready for the next attack as Hobgoblin brought out a few concussion grenades from his glider. However, before anyone could made a move, the symboite grabbed Harry's glider with its tendril and sent him flying toward Storm as they collided. Iceman attempted to freeze the symboite with ice while Rogue went to absorb Storm and Hobgoblin's powers, with the symboite narrowing its eyes at her. Iceman shot out ice shards to distract it, but it opened its mouth wide directly at him...

ZZZZZAAAAAAAATTTTTT

"Aaaah!" screamed Iceman as he was sent spinning around, landing on a crate of boxes

"Bobby!" Rogue shouted, only to be sent flying back with a backhand slap from its tendril as Thor charged it

CCRRAAAASSSHHH

THUD

THUD

THUD

BOOM

ZZZAAAATTTTT

Thor rammed the symboite toward a pile of crates as he brought up his hammer Mjolnir, only for the symboite to sent a blast of bio-electric venom spewed from his mouth. Thor hit the ground on impact due to the blast, with Miles uncloaking and standing in front of the symboite that was covering his friend. Jess saw this with wide eyes, rushing to move Miles off of the way but the symboite suddenly stood in front of him. It glanced at Jess, with her pulling off her mask revealing her face filled with a stream of tears in her eyes as it sat its gaze at her. She was now three feet in front of her, wiping the tears with its finger. The symboite turned its gaze back to Miles, then back at Jess while Nick Fury watched and pulled out his gun in case the symboite would attack. Then the symboite did something unsuspected that not even Fury and everyone else would expect, the symboite's hands glowed with bio-electricity as it grabbed its own head and howled in pain. The entire symboite begun to disperse becoming a pile of symboite goo, revealing a naked but goo covered Terry Komori as everyone except Jess and Miles eyes grew wide with shock. Jess kneeled down in front of Terry, bringing his head on her lap

"Terry, Terry!" she sobbed, with tears still streaming. "I need you wake up! Do you hear me? Wake up!"

"Jess, I- I couldn't save Laurie. I failed her." he said, weakly barely trying to keep his eyes up. "I didn't get to her in time."

"But you saved your aunt, Terry. She's still alive, you still have your family and your friends." Jess replied, seeing Terry's eyes beginning to close. "Terry, Terry. Stay with me."

"I'm just tried. I need to rest." Terry groaned with Harry approaching him, kneeling down and picking him up

"Fury..." Harry said, with his voice trailing off. "They're going to where he'll be. They'll suspect him to be with his family's house." he explained to the director of SHIELD, who approached him

"You're right. I need you to where the first spider reside." Fury said, sternly and urgent as a piece of the symboite attached itself to Terry unsuspected to the other while the nurse from the facility covered him up

"Where the first spider- You mean..." he trailed off for a second, after realizing what Fury meant that by saying. "I'll take him there." he finished, flying off the docks on his glider carrying a covered Terry while Daredevil walked toward Nick Fury

"You found Zellner?" Fury asked, showing a straight look at Daredevil

"No, he must've fled somewhere. We found a survivor, but he doesn't have much time to live." he told Fury, while he turned his gaze at the nurse from the facility. "She doesn't know where Zellner is either."

"What about Jackal?" said Fury, seeing Daredevil shook his head in a replied 'No.'

"Dead. Your agents are getting his body out of the facility. Anything else, Fury?" replied Daredevil

"I need you to let the X-Men to stay with the Chaste in the meantime, or whenever they're in New York." he answered as Daredevil nodded his head, with him and Elektra going over to the X-Men as they left the Tribecca docks. He then noticed Miles leaving the docks as well, while Spider-Woman walked toward Fury. "He'll be fine, Jess. We'll keep an eye on him and his family."

"I hope so, Fury." Jess said, now leaving the docks herself

Parker Residence. Queens, New York 10:47 p.m.

Harry arrived at the Parker residence, where Nick Fury told him to place Terry in while Jess went back to the Triskelion for the night. Kitty Pryde and the X-Men were with Daredevil and Elektra at the Chaste hideout, giving them a place to stay. Harry got off his glider it with one hand, and carried Terry on his shoulder. He looked left and right just in case someone spotted him in the Parker house, now approaching the door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

The door opened up to reveal May Parker as Harry quickly rushed inside, landing Terry on the couch with Harry removing his facemask. He then noticed Mary Jane and Gwen in the living room, wearing pajamas as they looked at him and Terry covered in a blanket with widened eyes. Aunt May noticed the missing Terry Komori laid on her couch, unconscious but bruised and cut. Harry turned his head toward her, rubbing the back of his head and sighed

"I can explain." he said

Unknown location. Manhatten, New York 11:45 p.m.

In an abandoned Oscorp facility, Zellner slammed his fists on the operating table of his laboratory, frustrated due to the unfortunate events that transpired at the facility in Tribecca docks. He wasn't expecting the symboite to quickly bond with Terry and his accelerated fury to be unleashed at an alarming rate, as a bald headed man in his thirties approached him. Zellner looked back at the man, who acted as his temporarily guard in the lab.

"I can't believe my plan backfired. Why didn't I suspect this?"

"Because we accelerated this according to plan." the man said, with Zellner glaring at him angrily

"No, we weren't Lancer." he said, walking toward said man. "This wasn't according to plan, you simple-minded buffoo-!" he's cut off as a black claw being impaled in his chest, gagging and coughing out blood coming from his mouth

"I disagree, Zellner. We have no further use of you." Lancer replied as Carnage, Toxin, Hybrid, and Scream showed up behind him. "And it is time for us to rise, at long last." he finished as he changed into a 10 foot tall symboite, he had turned into Venom with Zellner's eyes being before his head was crushed by Venom itself

"It is time my fellow symboites! It is time to show ourselves!" Venom declared, wrecking havoc on the laboratory as more symboite suddenly started appearing behind the five known symboites. "On this day, everyone will fear us! On this day, we will begin the convergeance! We will begin the invasion! And on this day..."

FABOOM

The abandoned building of the Oscorp facility exploded into a searing and roaring blast. Venom walked among the flames, with Carnage, Toxin, Hybrid, and Scream now running beside him. And behind all five symboites, came the rest of their symboite brethen as the building finally collapsed. Hybrid flew away from the burning building along with other symboite that flew, while Venom and the rest of the symboite leaped away from the burnt building now landing a nearby office building rooftops

"_The symboites will rise!"_


	8. Issue 8: First Encounter

**Author's Note: I just have one thing to go over and that will be it. After or during Ultimate Comics: Fantastic Four, I will start on a Prowler story in the Spider-Man section. One other thing I want to add is a sudden change in voice actors for Ultimate Comics: New Spider-Man.**

**Eddie Brock (Anti-Venom): Ben Diskin**

**Harry Osborn (Hobgoblin): James A. Taylor**

**Cletus Kassidy (Carnage): Dee Bradley Baker**

**Toxin: Matt Hill voice actor for Ed**

**Hybrid: Sam Vincent voice actor for Edd**

**Anyway, Please review and enjoy!**

Issue 8: First Encounter

Saturday. Parker Residence. Queens, New York 9:46 a.m.

Slowly opening his eyes, Terry's head along with his body stood up as he saw he was in a room not his or his house for that matter. He looked down to see his chest and stomach covered in bandages, with a bandage wrap on his left wrist as he got out of the bed. He groaned in pain for a short minute which came from his stomach, slowly getting up from the bed as Terry noticed a picture close to him. It showed Peter Parker smiling with a gray haired man, who was his Uncle Ben. He then spotted another picture along with one other photo, but this time it was with him and his ex girlfriend Jessica Drew before they broke up. In the picture, they were at the fair in Coney Island, with Terry wearing his blue hoodie and black jeans while Jess had on a green shirt and brown khalis. Both of them smiling together while in the other photo, making out in Harry's Pool Party in Manhatten for his birthday. Terry was wearing his red and blue swim shorts, Jess was wearing her red bikini top and grey bikini bottom.

Terry then noticed his old Equip-bracer his father was working on and the one Terry would once use in his current time as Spider-Man. He picked it up, looking at it front and back as he turned it on with a display popping up after examining it. He placed the Eqiup-bracer back down and turned away, not noticing a piece of the symboite from last night going inside the Equip-bracer as another display popped up saying _'unknown substance added. Starting comibining of organic parasite_.' So without further ado, Terry made his way downstairs as he caught the smell of something cooking. Once he made his way down, Terry started hearing familiar voices coming directly from the kitchen. The voices turned out to be of Gwen Stacy wearing a oversized t-shirt like a small gown and Mary Jane Watson in a black tank top and black shorts with skulls to display her Gothic apparel sitting down at a table, and May Parker cooking breakfast.

"Come on Aunt May, do I really have to chose which one on my own?" Gwen sighed,with her hands on her head

"Yes you do Gwen. Syracuse or Michigan state, you need to decide yourself on what college to go to." said May Parker, placing breakfast on the plates, with Gwen glancing at Mary Jane as May sat down with them

"MJ, Which one are you going for?" she asked her friend

"I still don't know yet. I'm just waiting for Harry to tell me what university he's heading for, then I'll try to see if I can go to the same school he's in after graduation." MJ replied, pinching her eyebrows

"I don't want to go to Chicago, I think that's where my mom is now. We're still keeping our distance. And I don't want to go to Syracuse, I have a feeling some of those frats can be real stuck up jerks and skanks." Gwen scoffed, with her hand on her cheek

"How about Empire State University?" Terry said as Gwen, MJ, and May Parker looked behind to see Terry Komori still with wide eyes while Gwen suddenly smiled ran toward him with her arms up

"Terry, you're awake!" she shouted excited, hugging the eighteen year old as he grunted in short pain. "And I can totally feel your muscles right now, you've so been working out. You're so hot shirtless right now!"

"Gwen!" said May Parker and Mary Jane, noticing Gwen straining Terry as her grip tightened around him

Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" Gwen asked, letting go of her embrace on Terry

"Yeah, I'm fine Gwen. But why am I here?" Terry said, revealing a look of confusion on his face

"Harry put you here. He said Fury told him to put you here, and your family are kept in SHIELD protection while he's looking for the people that kidnapped you." explained Mary Jane, who got up on her seat while Terry sat down next to them. "They're still looking for that Zellner guy."

"They better find him." Terry muttered growling as a angered experssion was revealed on his face, now his expression turning to depression and sorrow. "Did Laurie have her funeral?"

May Parker could see the look on Terry's face, filled with with grief and guilt over the loss of Laura Day. Laura was Jess' first friend she found on her own and she was also Terry's friend and first love, the pain aching from inside him burrowing deeper and deeper. She could also see that he was contempt in hatred for the people that killed her, put her Aunt Sarah in the hospital, and nearly tortured him, with a angered rage in his green emerald eyes.

"Yes, the funeral started yesterday." May said in a saddening tone, gazing at Terry. "Her family decided to get it over with. Terry, what did they do to you?"

"This man Zellner, he experimented on me during the day. Jackal tortured me at night, but he was still kept on a leash since they held me in captivity." Terry said, taking a bite out of a piece of bacon. "And then, at that moment being captive, I discovered the truth." he concluded, munching on a pancake

"Truth? Truth about what?" MJ asked, with her and Terry looking each other in the eye

"Jackal killed my parents, while Zellner set the Avengers and New Ultimates against each other, broke out Norman Osborn and the Six in the Triskelion so they could take out Peter Parker." he sadly answered, with Gwen, Mary Jane, May Parker's eyes widened with shock. "The next thing that happened was Zellner injecting a symboite inside me." Terry glanced to see the three women's eyes still wide as he sighed, feeling if he put on too much information at them. "I lost control, avenge my parents death by finishing off Jackal. But I also started fighting the Ultimates and X-Men when I wasn't myself. The only ones that managed to snap me out of the fight were, Miles and Jess. After I gained control of myself, I removed the symboite away using my bio-electric powers."

"You mean..." Gwen said, trailing off now leaning closer to Terry. "You removed that symboite on your own with that bio-electric power thingy of yours?" she asked, seeing him nod a yes. "Didn't it hurt?"

"Big time, it hurted like hell. I'm lucky that I'm alive after that." he replied, sighing in relief. "And that bastard Jackal got what he deserve." he groused, still in hate for Jackal killing his mother and father along with Laurie

"Terry, don't talk like that." May Parker said firmly, staring him straight in his eyes

"But that guy killed my parents along with your nephew Peter!" he exclaimed, with his hands up in the air

"I understand that Terry, but you can't decide who lives and dies." May replied in a calm tone of voice. "You can't become a judge, jury, and executioner."

"I don't understand." Terry said back confused as May Parker placed her hands on his, giving a firm look

"Terry, revenge is like a poison. It can take us over. And before you know it, it can turn you into something ugly. Something dark, something gruesome. Something deadly, something worse. Revenge will never solve anything, only rage and pain." she told him, with Terry wondering on May Parker's advice and wisdom while he ate the rest of his breakfast as she got up bringing him two wrapped boxes. "And these are for you. Happy Birthday."

The first present Terry opened up was a rollex as he read it, seeing that it was from Laurie before her death. The next present was from his Aunt Sarah as he saw a family photo of him as a ten year old, his sister a fifteen year old, and his parents smiling together. He looked at the picture of him, his sister, and his parents smiling back at the photo. All three women saw the look on his face, not being filled with depression, sorrow, rage, or even anger. But it was a face filled with joy, instead of anger and depression.

"Thank you." he said to May Parker. "I... I need some time to myself right now." he said, leaving the kitchen and going upstairs with Gwen getting up from her chair to check on Terry only for May to touch her shoulder

"I think he wants to be alone right now, Gwen." she told her, glancing back at Terry with a sad look on her face

Fury's office, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 10:42 a.m.

Nick Fury was inside his office, hearing Clive Conner the new Daredevil's investigation report on Zellner. For a long silence, Fury strolled his chin at the information on Zellner's true intentions given to him by Clive as he stood up from his chair. Henry Zellner was working for Norman Osborn even after his death, Harry was still trying to find out more info on Zellner's work. Fury needed to know everything on Zellner, on his projects, experiments, he wanted Zellner in the Triskelion to either interrogate the information he had or beat it out of him. Fury then turned his gaze at Clive, with a hint of grimace in his eye

"Are you sure this is true, Clive?" he asked, with his arms folded staring at the second and current Daredevil

"I am, Fury. Before he died, Milton Hoss told me everything about Henry Zellner's true intentions. Especially with Zellner being involved with the death of Peter Parker while working with Norman Osborn when both of them were still alive." he replied with his arms behind his back, staring at Fury with a brooding expression. "That's when me and Kitty Pryde decided to find him."

"I read the report on the incident at one of the old Oscorp facilities in Staten Island." Fury said, reviewing the report on the abandoned Oscorp factory. "And you're telling that me found his body burnt to a crisp with his lab coat on him. Do you know what cause the factory to explode, along with what happened?" replied Fury, seeing Daredevil remove his gaze off Fury as he nodded his head

"No. I had to use my heightened perception to find out what the hell happened, there were at least fifty people inside plus Zellner. But the weird thing is..." Clive Conner aka Daredevil trailed off, staring outside the window with a troubled and terrified feeling in his gut. "Something else was with them. Something not of this world, it felt somewhat alien to me. I couldn't make the scent either."

"And I take it that Kitty Pryde was tempted to deal with Zellner on her own before she had a chance to deal with him herself..." Fury said with his voice trailing off, now gazing at Clive Conner who nodded off a yes to him. "I see." Fury then stroked his chin, feeling a storm coming everyone's way.

"You still want me to search for the other scapegoat that went missing?" Clive asked, with Fury giving him a nod

"You can go Clive." Fury said to Clive who left the office, while Fury stood up from his chair and stared at the window that viewed the city. 'All I need to do find out what the hell's going on, but there's one thing on my mind. There was this one problem I had, one I didn't tell anyone else about even Jessica Drew. Where the hell is Eddie Brock in all of this?'

Parker residence. Queens, New York 4:26 p.m.

Terry sat down on the bed he laid on, staring at the picture of him and family. Gazing from his mother to his father to his sister, Terry placed the photo down on a dresser as he got up from the bed. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs as he turned around, only to see Gwen Stacy coming upstairs offering him a smile as she had a Canon digital camera in her hand with a red bow tied to it. She handed Terry the camera as he removed the bow, examining the camera with him giving Gwen a smirk.

"Wow, thanks. How did you afford this?" Terry said, gazing at her beautiful and amazing blue eyes

"Well me, MJ, and Harry had to pitch in to get you a gift from three of us." she explained, brushing off a strand of her blonde hair blushing

"Thanks, I'll find some way to repay you guys." he thanked, with Gwen looking away not showing her flushed face

"You don't need to do that for Harry, MJ, and especially me." Gwen replied, gazing at Terry. "I mean, it was your birthday and you're eighteen now."

"Yeah, you're right. So was there something else besides giving me my birthday present?" Terry replied, with Gwen putting out a pair of scissors as Terry's eyes suddenly went wide. "Gwen, why do you have those scissors in your hand?" he asked a bit scared, taking a step back from Gwen

"I'm giving you a haircut. You can't keep having your hair look like that." she explained as she moved closer to Terry, with Terry backing away from Gwen once more

"What's wrong with my hair?" Terry asked, touching his hair

"It's too shaggy looking. Just let me try and loosen it up a little." Gwen said, pleading as she walked up to Terry

"Gwen, I don't want my hair to be cut." Terry replied, taking another step further away from her. "My hair is fine."

"Stop being a scaredy cat, Terry. Come over here." she gestured, taking another step to Terry

"I'm not getting my haircut by you, Gwen." he said, turning away from Gwen

"Yes you are, Terry." she declared, taking another step forward clearly getting annoyed

"I'm not-" Terry is cut off by Gwen, moving an inch close to him

"Yes you-" Gwen's cut off by Terry interrupting, trying to remove a inch away from her

"No, I'm not." he declared, not even noticing both of them were about to fall

"Terry!" Gwen said, losing control of herself

"Gwen!" Terry said back, losing control just like Gwen

THUD

Terry was groaned due to him and Gwen falling down on the floor, with his eyes still closed. He rubbed his forehead, getting his head from the upstairs floor as he heard Gwen gasp all of a sudden. Terry slowly opened his eyes with his eyes went completely wide as he saw he was on top of Gwen, while she was bottom with his chest touching hers. Gwen was still wearing the oversized t-shirt she had on since breakfast, while Terry on the other hand was completely shirtless expect for the bandages that covered his wound and a pair of black shorts. Their faces were an inch closer, with their lips closer to each other. All they did was just stare into each others eyes, with Terry and Gwen slowly closing their eyes and kissing each other on the lips until...

"Gwen!" shouted a voice, which led it to be May Parker as both of them got up from the floor

"Yes, Aunt May?" she said back, still staring at Terry while both of them blushed

"Come help me set up dinner!" she said back as Gwen approached the steps, still glancing at Terry who still looked at her

"Okay! I'll be down in a minute!" she replied looking at the direction of Aunt May's voice, but then turning her gaze back at Terry. "I have to go help out Aunt May."

"I understand. Just let me find something to wear, I wish I had my stuff here." said Terry as he started scratching his head, while Gwen walked closer to him

"Well, you can wear some of Peter's old clothes. They're in that closet behind you." Gwen told him as Terry glanced at the closet pointed at behind him. "I'll see you downstairs when you're ready." she concluded, going downstairs to help May Parker begin dinner

"You too." Terry said back as both him and Gwen smiled while she went downstairs, with Terry going toward the closet

Terry made his way to the closet as it opened up revealing a selection of clothing, leaving Terry to browse around what to wear. He manage to found some jeans along with a white t-shirt, taking both of the items from the closet and putting them on as he spotted a gray hooded jacket to the right side of the closet. Terry grabbed it and wore the hooded jacket on, taking a pair of white shoes along the way as he strapped them on. He goes downstairs in the living room to see May Parker and Gwen Stacy getting diner ready as they glanced and smiled at Terry, seeing him walk toward them as he helped them set out diner with a smile crossing his face.

"Just thought I should help out." he said, seeing May nod her head in his appreciation helping her set up dinner as he went toward Gwen. "And Gwen..." he trailed off, with Gwen glancing at him. "I guess you could cut my hair today." he told her as she grinned at the comment

"Thanks. And don't worry," she moved closer to his ear. "I won't mess it up." she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, with Terry turning his gaze at her and smiled back

Brooklyn, New York 9:38 p.m.

Unknown POV

I could feel them, I can sense their presence. They're not far off, so all their doing is waiting but for what? Why would they came out of the open unknown? What could they be planning in all of this? I turn to an alleyway, remaining undetected from prying eyes as my suit covered off my entire body. I could feel the tendrils coming from my back, my shape changing starting with my hands and feet turning into claws and talons. My eyes turn red with dark markings now covering my eyes, my teeth becoming razor sharp as my jaw went elongated while I climbed up a nearby wall. I came up at the rooftop and remained hidden and out of sight as I leaned on a wall, getting a glimpse of four symboites. They were covered in black with red stripes and veins, their jaws elongated drowing with saliva as they started sniff all of a sudden. So I leaped toward them, grabbing all four of them with my white tendrils, seeing them struggling weakly in pain as they snarled at me.

"The Anti! How dare you deliever this pain to you!" one of them shouted, growling directly at my face. "Our father, Venom will see you suffer!" it snarled, only for my tendrils to tightened its grip on the four symboites

"Where is Venom?" I demanded, tightening the grip that my tendrils had on the symboites. "Where are Carnage and the others? I won't ask again!" I growled, only for one of the symboites to spat in my face

"Go to hell!" the one symboite that spat in my face shouted, with my tendrils engulfing the bodies of the symboite as they howled in pain

I pulled my tendrils back as four of the symboite were turned back to human, leaving them be completely unconscious. For now, I was tired of dealing with chasing down symboites day and night. I needed a place to stay. Somewhere to sleep. I swung and leaped through building to building as I caught a glimpse of a hotel building next to me. So without further ado, I went to the nearest alley way and changed back to normal. My symboite changed into a white hoodie to go with my faded jeans and black tennis shoes, while I walk casually to the door of the hotel. I make my way toward the lobby knowing an old woman at the front desk, staring straight at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"I would like a room for the night." I answered, pulling a wallet out of my jacket. "How much for the room?"

"170." she replied, as I pulled out two hundred dollars courtesy from one of Jackal's goons one-time along with money and credit cards Jackal had right before his demise. I gave her the money as she stared at me with wide eyes, while I took the key to a room on the 3rd floor of the hotel

"Take the elevator or the stairs if you want. Your room is on the 3rd floor, second door on your left. Enjoy your stay Mr..." the woman trailed off, not knowing the mysterious stranger's name

"Brock. Eddie Brock." I finished, now making my way to the 3rd floor.

I took the stairs just in case anymore symboites were following, so far none that I was aware of was chasing me. I made it to the 3rd floor as I walked up to the door on my left, opening the door to my hotel room and slowly close it shut. I lock the door sighing as I laid on the bed, taking everything off except my boxers and the symboite inside me. I closed my eyes, in order to be ready for whatever happens tomorrow.

Sunday. Parker house. Queens, New York 1:12 p.m.

"Come on Coulson. Why can't I leave and see my family?" Terry complained, clearly getting bored and agitated over being watched by SHIELD while talking with Agent Phil Coulson

"Fury's orders, Komori. If you are in any contact with your family, you'll-" Coulson's cut off as a familiar voice of Terry's spoke out from below

"I know he's here! Why is he? He is upstairs?" the voice came closer and closer as Terry's sister Kim, rushing toward the stairs and hugging her brother. "Terry! Thank god you're safe!" she said leaving Terry to pat his sister on the back softly

"Kim what are you doing here?" Terry glanced at a couple of SHIELD agents approaching Kim. "Hey! She's with me." turned his gaze at Coulson. "Coulson, tell them." he said to Coulson, who nodded his head as he motioned the agents to leave while one of them gazed at Coulson

"Sir, it's time." said the agent who was female and African-American, with an Austrailian accent

"Understood, proceed on. I'll be there for a moment" he ordered as the two agents left, leaving only Terry, Kim, and Coulson

"I came here to see you. I need to talk to you." Kim gazed at Coulson. "alone. Please." Coulson nodded as he left the room, leaving only Terry and Kim. "Terry, there's something I need to tell you." she said showing a sympathetic and worried look on her face, with Terry having a concerned expression

"What is it? Is it about Aunt Sarah? Is she-" he's cut off by her sister Kim as she touched his shoulder, staring at him in the eyes

"Aunt Sarah's fine. Uncle Joe is fine, too." she reasurred him with both of them sitting on the bed. "Terry, I know the truth." she glanced at her brother with a concerned look. "I know you're Spider-Man." she stated as Terry's eyes widened with shock at the discovery of Terry's secret identity

"How did you know that I was Spider-Man? When did you figure it out?" Terry asked her as Kim looked down and sighed, then gazed back at Terry

"During that fight with Jackal. That fight when he tried to reveal everyone that you were Spider-Man. I saw you hiding behind a car in that fight, putting that mask on." she replied, with Terry still looking at his sister. "And before you say it, no. Uncle Joe doesn't know you're Spider-Man, I didn't want to tell him especially Aunt Sarah since she has amensia right now." she explained as Terry's blinked his eyes three times

"Aunt Sarah has amensia? Is he long term or short term?" Terry asked, his tone becoming serious

"It's only short term, Terry. I doubt she'd remembered anything else that happened to her since that last fight you had Jackal. She still knows me, you, Uncle Joe, along with our parents, and her friend Ezekiel." she replied. "What happened?"

"Jackal killed our parents. I turned to this thing called a symboite and started wrecking havoc on my captors, and killed Jackal in the long run." Terry explained looking down, seeing the widened shock in her eyes as tears started to pour out. "I took control and got the symboite off of me with my bio electric venom power. Kim..." he trailed off, hugging his sister who was still crying after learning the truth of their parents death

"I'm just glad you're alright. I already lost mom and dad," she gazed at her as she wiped the tears off her face. "I'm not going to lost my only brother."

"You won't Kim, I promise." Terry said with both of them hearing footsteps coming from the stairs, revealing to be May Parker and Mary Jane Watson as Kim got up and walked up to them

"Thank you for looking after my brother." she said in gratitude as Terry stood up from the bed, making his way to May Parker

"Your welcome, dear. You have a kind and strong brother." she said, glancing at Terry. "I take it that you're both leaving?"

"After you and MJ do, Mrs. Parker. Again, thank you." he responded with gratitude as May Parker and Mary Jane smiled, with MJ noticing something about Terry

"You look different. Did you get a haircut?" she said as Terry chuckled, rubbing his head through his hair

"Yeah I kinda did, from Gwen actually." he stated rubbing his short, spiky, and messy hair while Mary Jane and May Parker looked amazed all of a sudden

"Gwen did this?" Mary Jane replied, touching a part of Terry's hair. "Okay, me and her definetely need to do this to Harry."

"Good luck with that." Terry chuckled at the thought of Harry getting his hair by Mary Jane and Gwen as a SHIELD agent approached behind them

"Mrs. Parker, it's time to go." said the agent as she nodded in reply with the agent heading back downstairs, while both her and Mary Jane glanced at Terry

"We don't want to be late. Will we see you there, Terry?" MJ asked

"I'm not sure about the new Spider-Man heading to the memorial statue of Peter Parker is a good idea." a small smirk formed on his face. "But Terry Komori, is a different story. I'll be there as soon as I can." he said as Mary Jane Watson and May Parker went downstairs preparing to leave, only with Terry and Kim alone while Terry went to grab his old Equip-bracer. "Huh? What's this?" Terry replied confused, with his sister Kim coming toward him to see what he was troubled about

"What's is it?" asked Kim, glancing at the Equip-bracer Terry had in his hand

"Something about a unknown-" Terry's suddenly as his spider sense ringed in his head, causing him to groan in sharp pain. "Spider sense!" he muttered out, touching his temple in short pain

"Terry, what's wrong?" Kim asked concerned, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder

"For some reason, My spider sense is popping up all of a sudden." he answered, rubbing his forehead as he stared at his sister. "Where's May and MJ?"

Meanwhile outside of Peter Parker's house, two SHIELD agents along with Agent Phil Coulson escorted May Parker to a white limo. But unknown to the five of them, a coming shadow appeared from behind them as a red and blue tendril came from behind the two SHIELD agents and sent them flying away. A red and blue organic ooze-like had grabbed Coulson from behind and sent him flying back to a windshield, with Mary Jane Watson and May Parker turning around. When they both turned around to what was behind them, their eyes suddenly widened at fear and shock as a 15 feet tall red and blue symboite stood in front of them. But behind them was a red symboite as its jaw splitting into two,

"Where do you think you two are goin'?" it said in a distorted and monstrous voice, with its arms out and its claws razor sharp. "We're just getting started." it replied laughing as Mary Jane and May Parker's eyes went wide with fear and horror at the sight of the two symboites


	9. Issue 9: Ambush

**AN: Writer's block. that is all. Also changing the voice actor a little**

**Harry Osborn (American Gargoyle): Matt Lanter**

**Dwilght "Streak" Ryan: James A. Taylor**

**Kimberly Ann Komori: Vying Pham**

**Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

Issue 9: Ambush

Peter Parker's house. Queens, New York 1:17 p.m.

Terry and Kim looked at the window to see Mary Jane and May Parker surrounded by the two symboites Terry remembered since he was captured by Zellner, his and his sister widened at what monsters they saw surrounding the two women Peter Parker was close to. He knew Carnage was thrilled only for killing people, Toxin on the other hand always wanted a real fight from those who he seemed fit for an all-out brawl with the symboite himself. Toxin looked down at the two women close to Peter Parker, his arms near them as he pulled his body down with his head right above them. His snarling starting to put fear in both May Parker and Mary Jane Watson, but they stood their ground fixing their glare at both Toxin and Carnage. Carnage's jaw retracted back laughing, seeing the two women standing their ground against the both of them even though they unleashed fear on the eyes of Mary Jane Watson and May Parker

"May Parker, the old hag who raised the little spider himself!" Carnage then turned his gaze directly at Mary Jane. "And this must be the tramp girlfriend of Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson! We've been looking for you!" he said with his claws and tendrils raising, along with the tendrils on his back as its yellowish eyes stared at them

"What do you want?" May Parker demanded with her and Mary Jane standing their ground once again, only for Toxin to slam his fist to the ground shattering a crack on the pavement. "If you're here to threaten us, it won't work."

"Don't test us, vessels." Toxin growled furiously, glaring at May and Mary Jane. "You can either come with us quietly, or we can force you to. And I prefer the second part honestly." it growled, laughing while he grabbed May Parker when...

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM

SLUMPSLUMPSLUMP

CRASH

GUARMPLE

Mary Jane fired a few shots at Toxin with Agent Coulson's pistol, unfornately it didn't inflict any damage to him. He growled furiously at Mary Jane as she dodged a tendril charging at her with it impacting on a parked SHIELD issue sedan, leaving a crack on the windshield after the impact. Mary Jane got up and avoided, looking at the window where Terry would be.

"Help us Ter-!" she is cut off as a red tendril wrapped itself around her, tightening its grip on her as she began to whimper in pain. The tendril had came from Carnage as it snarled viciously at Mary Jane Watson, seeing the fear in her eyes with Carnage laughing sinister and manically. "What... what are you?" she made out still glaring straight at Carnage, with him bringing Mary Jane close to her with his tendril

"You wanna know!? I AM THE DEVIL! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Carnage shouted laughing evilly, only for a strong punch to connect across his face to be delievered as his grip on Mary Jane loosened, along with Toxin receiving a uplift knee attack on the back of the head causing him to release May Parker from his grip as well. "What the-!" Carnage is cut off as he received a double kick from behind, sending him flying while he managed to find out his attacker

Mary Jane Watson and May Parker looked at the figure was in front of them, only for it to be Terry Komori only that his spider costume looked completely different. The entire suit was black with the lenses on his mask being red. The spider symbol on his chest reminded Mary Jane of the black suit Peter once wore when he encountered the Venom parasite, only that it was red just like the lenses on the mask and a little wider. She also caught a glimpse of four tendrils coming inside his suit. They were spike tipped with glowing bio-electricity coursing through them. He looked at Mary Jane and May with his red lenses, leaving only a weird moment of silence. Carnage and Toxin also noticed the changes with Carnage cracking his neck as claws and talons reappeared, while Toxin let out a deadly growl at Terry with him glancing at both of them. Terry then turned his attention back to May Parker and Mary Jane Watson

"Mrs. Parker, Mary Jane, go. Get to safety." he told them as a police bike speeded toward Carnage, only for him to slash the officer's body as blood sprayed on the pavement road. "Go! Now!" he shouted as both Mary Jane and May ran for safely away from Carnage and Toxin, with both of them setting their sights on Terry

"Oh goody! You're finally here, little spider! Ready to die?!" Carnage said cheering gleeful in killing Spider-Man

"I'm only going to say this once, beat it and stay the hell away from them!" Terry growled, with Carnage laughing hysterically

"I think not! I came here to finish you off myself, and I'm damn well goin' to finish the job!" Carnage declared, while him and Toxin unleashing their tendrils on them as he mauevered every impact

THWIP

SMAASHH

Terry web yanked the dead officer's bike cruiser as he swung it toward his target, impacting on Carnage as he was sent flying back directly at Toxin.

'It's time to end this. One BEV blast shot at both of them should-' he's cut off from his thought as Toxin clawed him from behind. "Aagh! Bastard!"

ZZZAAAATTTTT

Terry shot out a BEV blast at Toxin causing him to roar in pain, but something unexpected happened. The pain seemed to go away for him as he chuckled darkly, with Mary Jane and Terry's eyes going wide with complete shock

"What the hell?" they both said in unison, while Terry dodged another attack from Toxin with Carnage plunging straight at him from behind until...

BOOM

FWOOSH

BOOM

A pumpkin grenade sent Carange crashing down on the ground, along with a sword slash coming from behind Toxin as he screamed in agony and receiving the same treatment like Carnage. Terry and Mary Jane looked above to see Harry in his hobgoblin outfit along with Cloak and Dagger appearing behind him. Bombshell was behind Harry on his glider as her hands charged with energy and Dagger stood ready, with her light daggers appearing in front of her

"Alright, tightwads. You ready for your beat down?" Bombshell taunted, her hands still charged as Dagger brought out her light daggers ready to strike

"Am I suppose to be impressed?" Toxin snarled, charging straight toward them as he unleashed his tendrils on Hobgoblin, Bombshell, Cloak and Dagger

"You're about to find out!" Hobgoblin declared, readying an concussive bomb as he threw it at Toxin with firing off her explosive energy powers at him

While Harry and Bombshell were fighting Toxin, Cloak and Dagger teamed up with Terry to face Carnage who lashed at the three of them with his tendrils. Harry manuevered left and right, avoilding Toxin's claws and tendrils as Bombshell kept hitting him with explosive energy from her powers. Bombshell was suddenly caught in a hold by one of the tendrils that came behind her, with Harry launching his glider directly at Toxin's chest as he brought his ionic sword from his back sleath.

SWWWIIIIZZZZZ

"Rrraarghh...!"

"Whoa!" Bomshell yelled, suddenly in the air

Harry sliced off two of the tendrils including his wrist as it tossed Bombshell aside, sending her flying. Terry notice Bombshell in the air as he caught her, while dodging Carnage close quarter attacks and a burst of his tendrils. While Terry and the others were fighting Carnage and Toxin, Kim rushed her way to get May Parker and Mary Jane Watson to safety as the fighting continued on. Toxin grabbed Harry from behind while having his sights on Terry, casting him aside by sending him flying back toward Kim, May Parker, and Mary Jane saw Harry land in front of them. Mary Jane grabbed Harry and pulled him in while Kim noticed his ionic sword laying in front of her. Kim turned her head to see that Bombshell, along with Cloak and Dagger swatted away like flies, wounded and bleeding cuts covering them. She grabbed the Hobgoblin's ionic sword, only to see her brother grabbed by the neck with a tendril from Toxin as her eyes went intensely wide. While she went in charging at Toxin head-on being busy crushing Terry's neck, a white symboite with black tendrils, mouth, and a black spider symbol that resembled the one Venom in his earlier stage. It was Eddie Brock. His symboitic red eyes stared at Toxin and Carnage preparing to finish off the new Spider-Man Terry Komori, but only to see a girl his age charging at Toxin and Carnage with wide eyes.

"Ggaasssk...!" Terry gasped, being choked to death by Carnage

"I finally get to finish you off- Aaarrggghhh!" Carnage roared, suddenly receiving a sharp pain coming from his back. "What the hell...!?" he roared as Terry's eyes suddenly went wide as he saw who attacked Carnage, his sister Kim when he saw her use Harry's ionic sword

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" she snarled viciously at Carnage, who only laughed in pride as he threw Terry down the ground when suddenly...

SWAT

WAP

Carnage had swatted Kim off of him, sending her crashing a SHIELD issue sedan windshield uncounscious. Terry eyes widened, his body frozen at the sight of his sister Kim injured on the sedan windshield as May Parker started to call 911 while Mary Jane had held Kim in her arms. A darkness suddenly brewed inside of Terry as four shaped tendrils appeared behind his back, his hands glowing with bio-electric energy while he glared in venomous rage at Toxin and Carnage.

"No more..." he roared tackling Carnage, sending them flying directly at Toxin. A white figure with red eyes and a black spider symbol rammed straight into them, the figure's form started to change to a symboitic state revealing to be Eddie Brock now known as Anti-Venom. His jaw elongated, arms and legs long, the charactistic of a symboite shown on him. His tendrils striking Toxin's back with bio-electric which caused him to grunt in agony as he was sent flying, crashing away from Peter Parker's house toward impacting on a closed flourist store. "NO MORE!" Terry repeated yelling in fury, delievering a bio-electric punch across Toxin's face as he screeched in pain

WWWOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE WWWOOOOOEEEEEEEE WWWWWOOOEEEEEE

Sirens began to blare as four police cruisers stormed out front, with eight police men aiming their pistols at Carnage, Toxin, Anti-Venom, and Terry. Their guns cocked, clearly meaning their safety's were now off. Terry was pummelled to the ground while Anti-Venom's eyes suddenly started to see the police prepared to open fire on them. Toxin and Carnage gazed deadly at the cops, the fear in their eyes intensely horrorified as both symboite took a step forward

"Open fire!" one of the cops ordered shouting, with Anti-Venom's eyes going wider with shock after Toxin slammed him to a wall

"KILL THEM ALL!" Toxin snarled, glaring directly at them as Anti-Venom begun to warn the police not to shoot Carnage and Toxin

"No! Don't sho-" he was too late when...

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM

SLUMPSLUMSLUMPSLUMPSLUMPSLUMP

Toxin and Carnage ran toward the cops, charging them as Carnage's own hands shifting into symboitic axes. Toxin stabbed his claws at two of the police officers, sending them flying away straight toward a police cruiser with the two officers now dead as a portion of blood covered their wounds. Carnage slashed is shifted axe hands, tearing them apart limb-to-limb as Anti-Venom tackled him straight forward a police cruiser sending repeated and rapid blows across Carnage's face. Suddenly Harry flew in with his slashing off one of Toxin and Carnage's arms while Terry shot a BEV blast at Carnage, then back at Toxin for a double effort but met with no success while the surviving police men took cover wounded. Harry was now down to his last bomb, however the bomb he had in his hand was only a project. He knew it could help them or have them dead either way, not sure of what would happen. In a quick thought, he threw his bomb directly at both Carnage and Toxin before him and started to lose consciousness, with tendrils strangled them as it caused a highly amplified sonic burst. The sonic bomb suddenly left Carnage and Toxin parylazed screeching in total agony all of a sudden as they dispel into the sewers leaving only Anti-Venom unaffected by it. Suddenly he heard guns clicked as Eddie Brock glanced beside him to see two police officers aim their pistols, narrowing his eyes at them as he prepared to flee

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM

The cops opened fire on Anti-Venom as he evaded the gunshots, leaping above a nearby while remaining undetected from the police. Meanwhile, Terry and Harry got up from the ground with their heads throbbing and eyes blurry, shaking their head by getting rid of their migraines. They quickly fled the scene before the cops could arrest, not like they could try if they could as headed for the Parker house with Terry worried about his sister injured from Toxin's attack.

Peter Parker's house. Queens, New york 1:36 p.m.

Outside the home of Peter Parker, the paramedics were checking Kim's vital signs while she had a bleeding nose and looked completely uncounscious. Behind Kim and the paramedics was Nick Fury along with his SHIELD agents guarding the Parker house, glancing at the knocked out sister of Terry Komori as he caught a glimpse of Spider-Woman. Jessica Drew had arrived on the scene as she looked at Fury, glancing down at the injured Bombshell, Cloak and Dagger. She was glad that Aunt May and Mary Jane survived, but her face saddened when she saw Kim injured with her mouth covered up with her own hands. Bombshell, along with Cloak and Dagger were also wounded in the fight as well. Gwen appeared outside the Parker house in a cab, rushing toward May Parker and Mary Jane with a reassuring hug. But her eyes widened when she saw Terry's sister Kim, bruised and knocked into uncounsciousness.

"Oh God! MJ, what happened?" she said shocked

"Remember that thing about the whole Carnage symboite?" she responded, seeing Gwen quickly nod her head. "Well, it wasn't alone. It had another one with it. I think that they tried to kill us, glad Terry and the rest of them got here in time." her face looked saddened, looking down. "But one of them hurted Kim. They're taking to the hospital right now." she concluded as Terry arrived outside the Parker house in the plain clothes he wore yesterday, rushing toward his downed sister only for Nick Fury to stop him in his tracks

"Let get of me! Let me see my sister!" he exclaimed as Fury kept his grip on Terry, only for him to use a bit of spider strength to removed Fury's hold of him

"Kid, calm down. I'm having Kim taken to a hospital. We'll be keeping an eye out for you sister." he reassured Terry, who still looked at his injuried sister. "We'll look after her and anyone else close to you."

"I'm going with her." he declared sternly

"No, you're not." Fury replied walking away

"Damn it Fury, this is my sister we're-" terry is suddenly cut off by Nick Fury

"Enough!" Fury barked, pointing at Bombshell along with Cloak and Dagger with all three of them. "Those three along with Osborn almost got killed by the damn two symboites you just encountered! If a crazed symboite like Venom can take you out, something like Carnage and Toxin will tear you apart in pieces. I don't have time to watch over you."

"I can handle it, Fury." Terry said back as a helicopter swooped in, with a rope hanging down beside Fury

"No you can't, kid." Fury replied, grabbing the rope. "Stick with the tactics, Komori. End of discussion." he finished as the rope ascended, taking him inside the helicopter as it took off while Gwen noticed Terry leaving

"Terry..." she started, trailing off as Terry turned on his Equip-bracer. "I-"

"I can't talk right now, Gwen. I need to go." he groused in total hatred, running as he leaped changing in his symboite suit. He swung away, ignoring Gwen calling his name because of anger and rage over his sister being hurt in the battle. 'Carnage when I find you, I'm going to make you pay once and for all!'


End file.
